Évolution Tactile
by Sam Seven
Summary: Le détective Connor Anderson a eu un coup de foudre pour le gardien de prison Gavin Reed et a tout fait pour le sortir de ce milieu exténuant. Six ans plus tard, malgré le grade de lieutenant, Connor enchaîne les disputes avec son conjoint. Dans son sac, il cache l'alliance qu'il a achetée depuis un mois, incapable de faire sa demande. Puis, il y a l'accident. Et enfin, la greffe.
1. L'accident

**NOTE**

**Le rating "explicit" n'aura jamais été aussi nécessaire** : cette fic est majoritairement une histoire d'horreur, avec de la romance. Donc outre les scènes érotiques, il y aura aussi des scènes d'horreur, donc je tiens vraiment à mettre en garde avant.  
Je ne serais pas aussi trash que Clive Barker, même si c'est mon maître spirituel, mais voilà : je m'essaie au splatter-punk, en quelque sorte, et je poste enfin ce premier chapitre écrit en octobre, et je posterai la suite petit à petit, en sachant que c'est une fic où j'ai encore des idées. Tant que la trilogie _Visage Familier_ ne sera pas terminée, le rythme sera peut-être chaotique.

Pour la précision, le pairing principal est ConVin, mais il y aura aussi du LuthAra.  
Le Reed900 est quelque chose d'un peu particulier, et même moi je ne saurais pas faire la différence selon les moments, donc... vous appellerez ça comme vous voudrez.

Allez, ça va bien se passer.

* * *

3 juin 2038

Route vers Detroit

* * *

Vous savez, on ne devrait pas mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Si vous l'aviez rencontré dans un bar, un soir de juin, Gavin vous aurait partagé ce conseil qu'il ruminait en ce moment-même au volant de la Ford hybride, essayant de se concentrer sur la route dominée par des châtaigniers verdoyants.

La date apparaissait sur le tableau de bord et le fond avait adopté des tons verts, s'associant à la fin du printemps et aux feuilles vives. Les progrès de la technologie faisaient que même les voitures étaient sensibles aux saisons. Quelle avancée…

En plus de la ceinture de sécurité, Connor avait croisé ses bras pour se protéger, la tête détournée pour fixer seulement et uniquement le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre. Un enchaînement d'arbres regroupés et entassés, se mêlant dans leurs nuances brunes.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son compagnon, et pourtant, il se sentait affreusement seul dans ce silence.

L'absence de musique rendait l'atmosphère lourde, à tel point qu'elle semblait s'installer sur leur tête.

Excédé, Connor prit une inspiration et brisa enfin cette barrière :

« Gavin.

— Je t'emmerde. »

La répartie était claire.

Connor leva les yeux au ciel.

Il était prêt à abandonner, mais Gavin insista :

« Je t'emmerde. Toi et ton père.

— Je suis désolé que le repas se soit passé de cette façon.

— Tu _savais_ comment ça allait se passer. Comme toutes les autres fois, mais t'as voulu qu'on y aille ! Et Hank a ouvert son whisky, histoire de se donner du courage pour me sortir que j'étais pas assez bien pour son fils prodige ! Parce que tu comprends… »

Gavin venait de se lancer dans une imitation exagérée de Hank.

Connor était pris entre deux parties et ne pouvait pas trancher, même s'il avait déjà reproché à son père son alcoolisme — c'était un problème qui avait pris une ampleur inquiétante depuis la mort de sa seconde femme, Amanda.

Il essaya de capter le regard de Gavin au moins une fois, mais le conducteur s'obstinait à fixer la route. Gavin n'était pas aussi assidu dans les premiers temps de leur relation, au contraire. Le nombre de fois où il avait ignoré la route pour embrasser Connor, le regarder, lui caresser la nuque… et si le trafic était trop dense, Gavin laissait alors une main sur le volant, l'autre très haut sur la cuisse de son homme.

Mais quand il boudait, il évitait tout contact.

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, Gavin… Amanda comptait beaucoup pour lui, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de… » _de ce stupide accident_. « Vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux…

— Connor, je n'étais qu'un putain de gardien de prison quand tu venais d'être nommé détective. Pour lui, je ne te mérite pas depuis le début. »

Connor se pencha en avant pour prendre la sacoche coincée entre ses chevilles. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était, pour garder près de lui ce qu'elle contenait. Il la plaça sur ses genoux.

Trois semaines auparavant, il avait acheté une alliance et depuis, il guettait le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Un anneau d'or gris sobre et délicat, mais dont la couleur s'accordait si bien à celle des yeux de Gavin que Connor n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était choisir le bon moment. Le moment _parfait_.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Ce que mon père pense ? » Un silence. Connor était plus fin psychologue que son partenaire et il savait qu'en le raisonnant, il pourrait se faire pardonner ce repas catastrophique. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt _mon_ avis qui devrait compter ? »

Il aperçut la mâchoire de Gavin remuer comme s'il s'apprêtait à se dire quelque chose, mais il s'obstinait encore.

Connor voulait le toucher, mais c'était encore trop tôt.

Peut-être qu'après la mention de quelques souvenirs, le conducteur se détendrait enfin. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant d'accepter de sourire, mais l'attente en vaudrait la peine. Gavin avait de ces sourires contagieux…

« Tu sais, le jour où je suis arrivé à la prison, je n'avais pas peur : j'avais préparé mon entretien et j'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs criminels, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Mais quand je t'ai vu, mon Dieu, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens.

— … T'avais l'air d'un pauvre premier de classe paumé. »

Son ton était sec mais au moins, il répondait, signe que Connor se rapprochait de la réconciliation.

« Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, ce jour-là, avant de pouvoir profiter du week-end : savoir si ce tueur avait un autre crime à avouer. Mais dès que je t'ai vu, Gavin, je me suis dit "cet homme-là, il _faut_ que je l'invite à boire un café". J'allais interroger un des pires tueurs d'enfants du Michigan et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi. T'étais encore moins commode qu'aujourd'hui pourtant, mais j'étais plus anxieux à l'idée que tu refuses mon invitation que de revenir bredouille au commissariat. »

Gavin relâcha un peu son étreinte sur le volant.

Il se souvenait de cette journée, il se souvenait que, lors de leur première rencontre, Connor n'avait été rien de plus qu'un jeune con à ses yeux. Ce matin-là, si on lui avait dit que sept ans plus tard, il vivrait avec ce Connor Anderson, Gavin aurait éclaté de rire.

Mais à la fin de la journée, le gardien avait été impressionné par l'audace de ce blanc-bec qui lui avait proposé de se revoir en dehors du boulot, alors il avait accepté, sans imaginer que ce premier rencard serait le premier d'une longue série, le début d'une longue histoire.

« Je t'emmerde quand même, toi et ton père.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Connor fit glisser sa paume sur la cuisse de Gavin, frôlant l'intérieur. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, sentant la barbe rugueuse et appréciant la sensation de chatouille sur ses lèvres. De son côté, il ne supportait pas la sensation d'avoir une barbe, qu'elle soit courte ou longue, et il se rasait aussi souvent que possible.

Heureux de ce succès, il sortit son portable :

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille au restau', ce soir ? Pour oublier ce qui s'est passé ce midi ?

— Un truc simple, alors. »

Son index balaya l'écran, à la recherche d'un compromis capable d'associer le classique et le décontracté. Ce n'était pas pour son côté maniaque, mais en parcourant les photos, Connor essayait de s'imaginer, un genou à terre, demandant la main de Gavin.

Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre la fin du dîner et faire sa proposition plus tard ? Dans ce cas, il fallait que le restaurant soit situé près d'un parc, d'un point romantique…

Gavin le coupa dans ses recherches :

« Tient, regarde si le chinois a rouvert ? Celui qu'on a trouvé l'hiver dernier. Leurs brochettes me manquent.

— Ah, j'étais en train de regarder pour un truc italien. »

Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans un fast-food asiatique et Connor espérait pouvoir convaincre Gavin.

« Pizza ?

— Si tu veux… » Soupira Connor. _Ce sera donc après. Il faut que je trouve quelque chos__e de __bien situé._

Il aurait préféré faire sa demande pendant le repas ; le stress allait lui couper l'appétit.

Peut-être depuis Harsens Island ? De là, ils verraient les lumières de Detroit. Sans oublier que le lieu serait assez désert pour rendre le moment intime.

Avec la voiture, ils n'étaient pas très loin de London. C'était une autre option tentante : ils avaient passé un week-end dans cette ville canadienne et ils avaient visité de jolis quartiers.

Il y avait aussi…

Non, il avait déjà assez d'options comme ça.

Connor commençait à désespérer : il fallait qu'il se décide dans quelques heures. Comment associer rapidité et perfection ? Comment se décider ?

Il redressa alors la tête et, sur la route qui partait dans une courbe sinueuse, parmi les taches qu'égrenait le soleil, un chien venait d'émerger du sous-bois.

Connor poussa un cri, mais Gavin aperçut l'animal errant trop tard. Il donna un violent coup de volant, déviant la trajectoire de la voiture.

Le chien était sauf, mais à quel prix ?

Ni Gavin, ni Connor ne comprirent ce qui se passa par la suite.

Ce n'était un chaos de feuilles et de buissons qui ornaient une pente infinie. Dans la confusion, le conducteur eut le réflexe idiot d'écraser la pédale de frein alors que le véhicule entamait une série de tonneaux. Les bruissements autour de la voiture ressemblaient aux ailes blessantes d'une nuée d'oiseaux. Des rapaces qui provoquaient ces soubresauts, qui causaient leur perte.

La lumière dans la forêt au-dessus n'avait jamais parue aussi terrifiante.

* * *

Gavin ne se réveilla qu'une fois la voiture immobile, piégée dans un fossé. Le pare-brise avait été percé, à l'instar de la fenêtre de Connor. Des feuilles et des morceaux de branches s'étaient invités sur les corps inconscients.

Gavin aurait aimé bouger, mais il en était incapable : des étaux invisibles maintenaient tous ses membres.

Il réussit tout de même à tourner la tête et essaya d'appeler son homme, mais sa mâchoire était paralysée. Sa langue n'était qu'un muscle inerte.

Quand il aperçut Connor, il réprima un hoquet douloureux.

La tête de son bien-aimé pendait, alourdie par la perte de connaissance, par le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche et qui s'échappait dans un filet presque noir. La branche d'un arbre s'était plantée dans son épaule, l'épinglant sur le siège passager.

Gavin sombra à nouveau, assommé par une douleur terrible au niveau de ses tempes. La même que celle ressentie durant une crise de larmes.

Sur le tableau de bord, une lumière rouge clignotait dans un néant qui avait succédé aux teintes verdoyantes : la technologie avait doté tous les véhicules d'un système d'urgence qui contactait l'hôpital le plus proche grâce à la géolocalisation et envoyait les coordonnées.

La machine appelait au secours pour ses propriétaires.


	2. Interlude 1 — 23 mai 2031

Quand le détective Anderson présenta son badge à l'accueil de la prison, il était incapable de détacher son regard du gardien en face de lui.

Il avait traversé un couloir de murs jaunis et nus, livides d'ancienneté, tout en étant suivi par un garde qui n'arrêtait pas de se racler la gorge, cherchant à se débarrasser d'une glaire. Pour ignorer ce bruit, Connor avait ressassé les questions qu'il allait poser, les pistes qu'il devrait suivre.

Peter Price était un tueur d'enfants emprisonné depuis huit ans : derrière les barreaux, il était passé entre plusieurs mains et avait déjà subi plusieurs interrogatoires, alors il connaissait les techniques de la police et n'était pas du tout impressionnable.

Un mois auparavant, une famille avait emménagé vers Ann Arbor, à Detroit, dans une jolie petite bicoque, et puisqu'ils avaient l'intention de l'occuper pour les prochaines longues années, ils avaient commencé les travaux très tôt. Certains ont la chance de trouver des fossiles ou des reliques en remuant la terre dans leur jardin, les Patterson, eux, étaient tombés sur les os friables de deux enfants oubliés.

En croisant les éléments géographiques et temporels, Peter Price était devenu le suspect idéal, et Connor Anderson devait vérifier si l'ogre du Michigan avait deux autres victimes à confesser ou non.

Au fond de sa poche, il faisait tourner une vieille pièce américaine, obéissant à une habitude qui avait pour but de se rassurer, comme si le tournoiement du disque en laiton pouvait attirer la chance.

Quand il arriva au guichet, Connor ignorait quelle sorte de chance son rituel avait invoquée mais elle fut assez violente pour s'agripper à ses entrailles quand il fit face au gardien.

Oubliant sa mission un instant, le policier essaya de deviner l'origine de la cicatrice qui barrait le nez de l'homme. Les épaules solides, adéquates pour le métier, étaient à peine voûtées pendant que le gardien inspectait la carte d'identité. Quand il eut terminé, il se redressa. Il était plus petit que Connor mais bien plus robuste.

« Votre flingue. »

Connor sursauta et ne comprit tout pas de suite, alors l'homme, la patience déjà usée, désigna la ceinture du détective.

« Votre flingue. Là. »

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! »

Le visiteur posa son revolver sur le plateau du guichet, récupérant en même temps sa pièce d'identité.

« Ok, suivez-moi. »

Dans un des principaux corridors, la lumière du jour était striée tantôt par des barreaux, tantôt par des grillages. Les murs neutres rendaient l'ambiance étouffante, et le fait que le soleil soit entravé, ses rayons menottés à travers les fenêtres, n'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise.

Connor ne laissait rien paraître, surtout que Gavin Reed l'observait, jugeant la qualité de sa chemise impeccable, le motif délicat de sa cravate en soie, le pantalon repassé avec soin, la veste malgré la chaleur qui revenait avec le mois de mai.

Ce type n'était que détective, putain, pas capitaine !

« Vous comptez le séduire avec vos fringues ?

— Pardon ?

— Price. Vous comptez le faire parler avec votre costume pété de thunes ? »

Victime d'un réflexe, Connor resserra sa cravate. Un premier tic d'une longue liste que Gavin allait découvrir petit à petit.

« Avec certains grades, nous avons quelques contraintes vestimentaires.

— Au FBI, peut-être, mais vous êtes que détective.

— À seulement 30 ans. »

Bien sûr, Connor ne précisa pas que son père était lieutenant et que son parcours avait été facilité par cette relation. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le gardien de prison qui ne réagit même pas.

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis cinq ans. Les détenus me connaissent et ils évitent de déconner quand je suis là, alors je resterai dans les parages, au cas où votre petite bouille leur donnerait envie de vous taquiner.

— C'est votre passe-temps, alors ? Collectionner les cicatrices ? »

Connor effleura son propre nez avec son index, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Putain mais vous êtes venu interroger qui ? Price ou moi ?

— L'entretien avec Price est une affaire professionnelle, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Mais vous, par contre, vous m'intéressez.

— Quoi ? »

Gavin le fixa, mais le détective se contenta d'un air ingénu. Ses yeux sombres étaient peut-être sombres, ils étaient quand même remplis de douceur. Face à cette franchise presque candide, le gardien laissa échapper un ricanement. Ok, il avait sous-estimé ce gars : à cause de son côté propret, il l'avait imaginé peureux, sans expérience, naïf, et pourtant il était là, en train de flirter avec un des gardiens sans même bégayer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, juste avant d'interroger tout seul un tueur d'enfants.

Au moins, il tentait ses chances, et s'il était aussi franc avec Peter Price, il pourrait bien obtenir des réponses…

Le gardien sortit sa carte et la passa devant un détecteur, déverrouillant une autre porte à barreaux qu'il fit coulisser. Près des cellules planait une odeur de sueur de bêtes sans fourrure, d'animaux bipèdes qui tournaient dans des cages trop petites, et Connor préféra prendre ses distances, ignorant les apostrophes agressives des détenus. La salle où l'amenait Gavin avait, par chance, été aérée, ne gardant qu'une vague odeur de plâtre fatigué.

« Un collègue va amener Peter Price dans quelques minutes, je reste dans le couloir, juste derrière. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous appelez, c'est compris ? »

Le sous-entendu de ne pas jouer les héros était lourd, presque méprisant, mais Connor accepta d'un signe de tête.

Il s'installa et posa sa tablette juste devant lui avec soin, de façon à ce qu'elle soit parallèle au rebord de la table. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses mains vinrent resserrer la cravate, faisant bruisser la soie.

Peter Price n'avait pas une allure aussi présentable : les cheveux blonds, coiffés en arrière, étaient retenus en une queue de cheval qui arrivait entre ses omoplates. Sur le dos de ses mains, les veines gonflaient, palpitaient même, envoyant le sang vers des joues rondes et roses comme celles d'un bébé. Avec son bouc doré, Peter Price aurait ressemblé à un jeune Père Noël prêt à partir pour sa première distribution de bonheur, mais il avait choisi la carrière d'un Père Fouettard, tabassant à mort des gamins qui n'avaient pas plus de quinze ans.

Avant qu'il ne s'installe, Connor lança l'application de retranscription sur la tablette : la loi voulait que tous les échanges soient enregistrés, mais personne ne savait si c'était vraiment pour protéger les détenus ou leur retirer tout droit d'intimité.

Le milieu était assez hostile pour que la seconde raison soit en réalité la bonne.

Gavin Reed était quelqu'un qui ne désirait pas vraiment inspirer une quelconque sympathie, surtout au travail, mais il tenait toujours parole, alors comme promis, il resta dans le couloir durant tout l'échange qui dura presque une heure.

Parfois, il s'appuyait contre la porte qui était percée par une fenêtre en plexi, surveillant la tête blonde de Price, et surtout, pour signaler sa présence.

Price n'avait violé aucune de ses victimes, mais pédophiles ou tueurs d'enfants, les détenus ne faisaient pas la différence : ce criminel était une cible sur laquelle certains pères pourraient se défouler. La survie de l'ogre entre ces murs le rendait redevable des gardiens, et Gavin lui avait bien fait comprendre cette situation quand Price avait été transféré ici.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Gavin ignorait comment le détective se débrouillait, mais quand l'entretien fut terminé, Connor avait les sourcils froncés.

« On dirait que vous êtes vexé. Il a dit que vous aviez un costume de con ?

— Non, pourquoi il aurait dit ça ?

— Parce que c'est vrai.

— C'est juste qu'il ne m'a rien appris de plus… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il cache des informations. Une équipe ira interroger à nouveau le voisinage. Avec des photos, la mémoire leur reviendra certainement. »

Gavin faillit lui demander pourquoi il lui expliquait ça, avant de comprendre que le détective pensait à voix haute, s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches.

« Hé, vous réfléchirez mieux dans votre bureau, alors traînez pas. Nous aussi, on a du boulot. »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Connor longea les mêmes couloirs avec le sentiment de rentrer bredouille. Cet échec ne réveillait aucune colère ; juste de la perplexité.

« Price est un sale con, » lança le gardien, « il fait le malin, mais dès qu'il entend d'autres détenus dans une pièce à côté, il se met à transpirer comme s'il était en plein soleil.

— Vous pensez que ce serait possible ?

— Qu'est-ce qui serait possible ?

— Si je revenais, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il y ait… des détenus dans les parages ? »

Gavin se mit à rire : le détective n'hésiterait pas à exploiter des faiblesses, alors ! Cette tête de premier de classe cachait peut-être un flic déterminé.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être possible. »

Connor retrouva le sourire, le remerciant d'avance.

Ils se séparèrent alors : le gardien derrière le guichet, le policier du côté de la sortie. Mais Connor ne récupéra pas son arme tout de suite, fixant celui qui l'avait accompagné. Puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, Gavin l'interrogea du regard, et maintenant que le policier avait capté son attention, il pouvait se jeter à l'eau :

« Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

— Je finis jamais.

— Même pour un café ? »

Il avait beau avoir les airs pitoyables d'un petit teckel, il s'accrochait à sa cible comme un limier.

« Pour un café, je termine quand je veux.

— Demain à 18 heures, ça vous va ?

— Vous buvez du café à 18 heures, vous ?

— On pourra boire autre chose, si vous voulez. »

Gavin fit semblant de réfléchir, sachant très bien que ce week-end, rien ne l'attendait, sachant très bien que le détective lui avait, en fait, laissé une très bonne impression.

Sans hâte, il finit par concéder :

« Je déconnais, je bois du café matin et soir. Mais pour demain, ce sera à une condition : vous invitez.

— C'était mon intention. »

Gavin fit mine de se gratter le sourcil, juste pour dissimuler un sourire.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Gavin. »


	3. Des plafonds couverts d'araignées

Date inconnue

Lieu inconnu

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Gavin se mit à chercher. Ses paumes s'attendaient à heurter un volant, un tableau de bord… une branche meurtrière peut-être, mais elles ne faisaient qu'effleurer un matelas rigide.

Dans la confusion, il crut reconnaître quand même l'odeur des pins, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'imitation de forêts diluées dans un bain de javel, les feuilles amplifiées dans du désinfectant agressif qui servait pour le ménage.

Le pire, c'était ce silence. Si affreux qu'il ne laissait aucune place à Connor.

À cette pensée, Gavin se réveilla avec un sursaut, émergeant dans une douleur qui l'enserrait des chevilles jusqu'à la nuque. Ouvrir les yeux ne le libéra pas pour autant : la pièce était plongée dans le noir, le laissant dans l'ignorance.

« Connor ? »

Les muscles de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire résistèrent, mais il réussit à prononcer sa peine. Il scrutait la pénombre pour ne contempler que sa solitude : il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière, pas la moindre diode.

Sur sa peau, Gavin sentait le contact évaporé d'une blouse en papier, ce qui confirmait qu'il était dans un hôpital.

« Connor ?… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa langue était aussi pâteuse que lors des lendemains de soirées arrosées. Est-ce qu'on lui avait donné des médicaments ? Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé là ?

Le patient réussit à faire basculer ses jambes — aussi lourdes soient-elles — vers le rebord du lit, les laissant pendre dans le vide. Un peu plus et il aurait douté qu'un sol se cachait au creux de ces ombres denses, pourtant il glissa tout doucement, avec précaution, jusqu'à ce que la plante de ses pieds touche un parterre en linoleum.

La zone autour de ses reins était comme rouillée et le moindre mouvement donnait l'impression que des aiguilles venaient entraver ses vertèbres. La douleur rigide le faisait trembler.

Tout en s'appuyant à des meubles invisibles, Gavin commença à explorer la pièce.

Bien que perdu et inquiet, il ne pensait qu'à Connor, avec le besoin de savoir comment il allait, où il était… _s'il était au moins vivant_.

Tout comme au premier jour, Gavin se donnait le rôle de protecteur.

Oh bien sûr, Connor était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait : son calme constant n'était pas une faiblesse, mais un barrage à une force qui pouvait surprendre, tout comme son innocence n'était pas naïve, juste optimiste. Dès le début de leur relation, Gavin avait été souvent surpris, et plus il avait été déstabilisé par ce jeune détective, plus il s'y était accroché. Avant de tomber amoureux, de la plus tendre des façons.

C'était ironique quand il y pensait : Gavin avait été saisi par ce sentiment à un moment où Connor et lui étaient tombés, réellement tombés, au sens littéral.

Malgré le souvenir, Gavin n'avait aucune envie de sourire : dans l'angoisse, tous ces moments de bonheur étaient même blessants, et ils gangrèneraient son deuil si Connor était…

Ses doigts tendus finirent par trouver un mur, et en poussant ses explorations, Gavin trouva même un interrupteur, rêvant tout de suite de lumière. Mais son index avait beau appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton, rien ne se passait.

« Putain de merde… »

Toujours aveugle, le patient continua son exploration.

C'était donc ce que ressentaient les détenus durant les premières nuits ? Perdu entre des ombres ? Pas étonnant qu'ils pétaient les plombs dans les cellules d'isolement. La nuit rend l'homme sauvage et primitif.

De déception, Gavin donna un coup de poing dans le mur, regrettant aussitôt quand un courant de douleur électrocuta son bras.

Tout en se massant l'avant-bras, il longea avec son épaule la paroi, quand, enfin, il rencontra l'encadrement d'une porte. Ses mains, peut-être guidées par le désir de liberté, trouvèrent la poignée du premier coup et Gavin poussa dessus, rassuré par cette victoire.

Les chambres d'hôpitaux étaient toujours envahies de machines, peut-être que celles dans cette pièce étaient éteintes ? C'était curieux, mais enfin, un hôpital pouvait avoir une panne de courant… Ou alors il n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin ? Gavin imaginait toutes sortes de raisons, car il y avait forcément une explication logique à cette situation !

Le pire était que c'était pareil dans le couloir : ni bruit, ni lumière. Gavin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

La peur lui fit oublier les maux qui le hantaient, quand il hurla soudain :

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Les échos semblaient s'amplifier contre les murs, Gavin porta ses mains à ses tempes, puis à ses oreilles, car ses propres mots ricochaient et se distordaient pour en former d'autres, finissant en murmures.

C'était absurde.

En avançant, sa hanche heurta un meuble et un objet tomba avec un bruit sourd. Un objet qui se mit à rouler. Tout en se repérant au son, Gavin s'agenouilla, puis se mit à quatre pattes, remuant les ombres jusqu'à ce que son pouce heurte l'objet.

Une lampe torche.

Avant de crier de joie, Gavin préféra s'assurer que la batterie était pleine, ou alors la lampe ne sera bonne qu'à être balancée à l'autre bout du corridor. Dans tous les cas, elle servirait à quelque chose.

Toujours à genoux sur le sol tendre, Gavin fit basculer le bouton.

Et un halo vint percer les ténèbres en hauteur.

Gavin poussa un soupir soulagé, prêt à se remettre en chemin, prêt à explorer toutes les pièces, toutes les aires de l'hôpital s'il le fallait pour retrouver Connor.

Mais la lampe était toujours dirigée vers le plafond et un détail retint son attention : le faisceau s'entremêlait à des enchevêtrements de câbles et de panneaux de contrôle, un endroit curieux, car inaccessible. Entre les fils électriques, comme des chauves-souris dérangées par la lumière, de petites créatures avec de longues pattes cherchaient à se dissimuler dans la pénombre.

Gavin plissa ses yeux, essayant de comprendre : ces araignées nues n'avaient pas huit pattes, mais cinq.

Cinq pattes qui étaient cinq doigts.

Des mains humaines.

L'homme en tomba à la renverse, déplaçant la lampe qui éclaira d'autres parties du plafond, dévoilant davantage de mains tranchées,et pourtant animées d'elles-mêmes. Les ombres multipliées faussaient les chiffres, mais Gavin aurait juré qu'il y en avait une quarantaine, et les bouts des doigts tapaient toujours, plus bruyantes que des mygales nocturnes.

Gavin réussit à se relever et se précipita au bout du couloir, craignant qu'une main ne se décroche du plafond pour atterrir sur lui comme une araignée l'aurait fait.

Impossible de savoir qui étaient les propriétaires, et de toute façon, ils n'étaient plus là : les couloirs étaient des boyaux vides, seulement habités par des câbles sans fin.

Gavin ignorait si c'était le sang qui battait à ses tempes ou la peur qui le harcelait, mais il était certain d'entendre des murmures, alors que personne n'était là pour les prononcer.

Au moins, la pensée de Connor lui donnait encore du courage.

Au bout du corridor, une porte ouverte laissait fuir les flashs de néons capricieux. Essoufflé et confus, Gavin hésitait à se rapprocher. Il resserra son étreinte sur la lampe qu'il éteignit — elle servirait d'arme à partir de maintenant —, puis il progressa vers l'entrée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, bien qu'il fut toujours assourdi par les murmures.

Le fait d'être policier aidait : pendant que son dos frôlait le mur, il se répétait les mesures de sécurité, les doigts serrés sur la lampe.

Enfin, il entra dans la pièce, surveillant les alentours, mais Gavin se figea. Son cœur rata un battement.

Deux néons étaient accrochés au plafond, et si la lumière n'était pas fiable, n'émettant que des flashs livides, elle éclairait quand même une salle nue, sans machine. Il n'y avait qu'une table d'opération au milieu, un modèle ancien où n'était raccroché aucun bras mécanique, et, assis sur le matelas noir, Connor.

En fait, il y avait _deux_ Connor.

Le premier était assis, les yeux fermés, les mains pressées entre les genoux, le dos tendu et le visage relevé vers le second, un sosie parfait, qui était, lui, debout, les paupières également closes. Il s'appuyait au matelas, permettant aux visages jumeaux de s'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce contact : celui qui était debout pressait ses lèvres avec l'avidité d'un affamé, prêt à dévorer celui assis qui ouvrait la bouche, inconscient d'accueillir cette langue ardente qui remuait contre la sienne.

Soudain, le Connor debout se redressa. Les deux sosies se tournèrent en même temps vers l'intrus. Ils avaient à présent les paupières ouvertes : celui assis avait les yeux sombres, les mêmes que ceux que Gavin connaissait depuis si longtemps, tandis que celui debout avait des iris effroyables, si froids qu'ils semblaient d'acier blanc.

« C'est quoi ce… »

Gavin sentit alors une main lui agripper l'épaule et il sursauta.

Avec une transition brutale, ce qui n'était qu'un rêve absurde s'évapora et le patient fit un violent retour en arrière, se retrouvant allongé, à nouveau, sur un lit d'hôpital rugueux.

Cette fois, la chambre n'était pas plongée dans le noir et il n'était plus seul : à ses côtés, une jeune infirmière attendait, la paume contre son épaule. Sa jolie tête cachait un plafonnier rond comme une lune.

« Monsieur Reed ? Tout va bien. »

C'était une jeune femme, du moins, d'après la voix et de ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage à contre-jour : tout le bas du visage était recouvert d'un masque chirurgical vert pastel, de la même couleur que l'uniforme sobre. Aucun nom n'était indiqué, pas même un logo d'hôpital. L'anonymat total.

Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, mis en valeurs par du fard à paupière gris, presque noir, et des cils étirés par du mascara, si longs que Gavin pensa à des pattes de faucheux…

Il réprima un frisson et tourna sa tête vers sa droite : une immense fenêtre donnait sur une futaie qui inspirait un sentiment d'intimité. Les feuilles étaient à peine perturbées par une brise. C'était si facile d'entendre les oiseaux chanter, d'imaginer l'odeur de l'humus intact…

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une vidéo sélectionnée, comme beaucoup d'hôpitaux en proposaient aujourd'hui pour apaiser les patients. Pour autant, l'établissement pouvait être au bord de la mer ou en plein centre-ville. Impossible à savoir avec ces illusions.

Quand Gavin demanda où ils étaient, les sourcils de l'infirmière se tordirent, exprimant une déception :

« Vous vous ne souvenez pas ? Il y a trois jours, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Depuis, vous vous êtes déjà réveillé deux fois, et à chaque fois, vous posez les mêmes questions… C'est inquiétant, je vais devoir en informer le docteur. »

Au cas où elle s'éloignerait, Gavin saisit son poignet, presque agressif :

« Où est Connor ? Dîtes-moi s'il est vivant ! »

Elle essaya de s'écarter, mais l'homme s'accrochait à son poignet avec la force d'un dément.

« Où est-il ?!

— Il est vivant ! Monsieur Anderson est vivant, je vous assure ! Il est juste à côté ! » Les doigts serraient tellement fort que son poignet brûlait, alors elle finit par gémir : « il est juste à côté, je vais vous laisser le voir. »

Sur cette promesse, Gavin relâcha enfin la jeune femme.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, une vitre opaque divisait l'espace, sombre, s'opposant à la fenêtre baignée de lumière. L'infirmière activa un panneau tactile et régla le degré d'opacité sur le minimum. Comme une brume qui se lève, l'écran noir se dissipa.

Près du lit de Gavin, il y avait quelques machines, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Connor : le corps semblait mort, et au lieu de fleurs, c'étaient des écrans qui avaient poussé, affichant un chaos de chiffres et de codes. À croire que sa vie dépendait de cette technologie envahissante qui mesurait le moindre battement, le moindre souffle, le moindre degré…

Oui, Connor était vivant, mais dans le sens médical seulement.

Gavin se redressa et essaya de mieux voir, prêt à se lever avant que l'infirmière ne le retienne :

« Monsieur Anderson va bien : il a été traité en urgence. Nous ignorons les séquelles pour l'instant, mais sa vie est hors de danger. Pour le moment, il est dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas. »

De là où il était, Gavin pouvait au moins voir que l'épaule, celle qui avait été percée par la branche, était à présent maintenue dans un pansement solide.

Connor avait les yeux fermés, le menton dressé ; une posture qui rappelait le rêve dérangeant.

Gavin ignorait ces conneries d'interprétation dans les rêves, et Freud aurait eu des théories trop délirantes à son goût, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était écœuré par un goût amer au fond de sa bouche, dérangé par l'air inconscient de Connor qui avait donné des allures de viol au baiser…

« Vous devez vous reposer, monsieur Reed : vous n'avez rien de grave, mais vous avez besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.

— Alors laissez la vitre comme ça. Même si vous avez des opérations à faire, je veux pouvoir voir Connor. »

C'était l'ordre d'un homme rongé par les regrets, et si l'infirmière avait refusé, Gavin se serait levé pour la faire obéir en employant la manière forte.

Par chance, elle accepta, apaisant la colère de Gavin. Désormais, il pourrait veiller sur Connor, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait…


	4. Interlude 2 — 24 mai 2031

En vérité, la cravate n'était pas qu'un accessoire occasionnel pour le détective Anderson : c'était une touche vestimentaire quotidienne.

Même pour de simples courses, il ne sortait jamais sans avoir pioché la bonne cravate dans sa collection qui était un trésor trié avec soin. Jusqu'ici, il en avait réuni une trentaine, et pas une bande de soie n'arborait des motifs fantaisistes : toutes étaient strictes, sobres, et surtout d'une qualité excellente.

Celle qu'il portait, ce soir-là, était dans les tons indigo, striée par des lignes argent très fines. Un modèle bien trop classique et qui jurait avec le bar. Tout comme son attitude.

Connor était accoudé au comptoir, surveillant avec anxiété l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était installé depuis seulement deux minutes, mais on aurait dit que son supplice durait depuis des heures. Sa veste était toujours sur son dos et il n'avait encore rien commandé, au cas où Gavin lui poserait un lapin.

Il était tôt, et peu de clients profitaient du _happy hour_, ou plutôt, de l'heure dorée. Les quelques rares buvaient leur bière près des fenêtres rougies par la fin du jour, baignant dans une lumière tiède. Un chat se serait étiré dans cette chaleur, heureux et épanoui ; tout l'inverse du détective qui s'inquiétait.

Son seul moyen pour se rassurer, c'était de manipuler cette pièce. Tour à tour, Connor plantait le rebord fin dans sa paume, puis il la faisait glisser entre ses phalanges, maîtrisant chaque basculement grâce à l'habitude.

C'était ridicule, oui, mais elle maintenait le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, alors hors de question de mettre fin à ce rituel.

Quand enfin, Gavin poussa la porte d'entrée, la pièce glissa et se heurta à la surface du comptoir avec un tintement cristallin. Connor la fit disparaître dans sa poche, aussi vite que s'il s'agissait d'une chose honteuse. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour venir saluer l'homme, puis se ravisa : il préférait adopter une attitude détachée et se montrer aussi nonchalant que Gavin Reed.

Ce soir, le gardien de prison avait troqué sa chemise pour un t-shirt. Il avait également coincé dans le creux de son coude un blouson en cuir, signe qu'il comptait rester jusqu'à tard, quand il ferait un peu frais malgré la saison.

Sous la manche gauche, Connor remarqua que des tentacules s'étendaient, incrustés en nuances de gris dans sa peau. Le tatoueur s'était appliqué, donnant du mouvement dans les courbes, les chargeant de détails impressionnants : l'un des tentacules était percé par une ancre, un autre était enroulé autour d'un mat prêt à se briser… autant de petites choses qui laissaient imaginer une multitude d'histoires vécues par cette pieuvre encore dissimulée.

Connor fixait le tatouage, sentant l'envie de remonter cette manche pour découvrir où ces bras souples pourraient le mener.

De son côté, tout comme la veille, dans le couloir de la prison, Gavin détailla Connor des pieds à la tête, puis il désigna la tenue avec un geste de la main :

« En fait, que ce soit un rencard ou pour interroger un prisonnier, tu t'habilles de la même manière. Je dois mal le prendre ou c'est Price qui doit être flatté ?

— Non ! C'est juste ma façon de m'habiller. »

Un peu anxieux, Connor lissa sa cravate, mais Gavin éclata de rire et l'invita à s'installer à une table plutôt qu'au comptoir. Il préférait les échanges en tête-à-tête.

Dès qu'il s'assit, Connor demanda :

« Peter Price a parlé de moi, depuis ma visite ?

— Non, il a pas parlé de toi. Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair, Connor : on parle pas de boulot. Je suis en week-end, et j'oublie tout ce qui concerne la prison jusqu'à lundi matin. »

C'était aussi un rencard, mais Gavin évita de le préciser, peut-être par fierté, peut-être parce que Connor semblait si sérieux que leur rencontre n'avait rien de séduisant pour le moment.

« Pardon, on ne parle plus de boulot. »

Ils passèrent commande et, quelques instants plus tard, un serveur posa deux demi-pintes de bière ; une blonde et une brune.

Connor ignorait quel sujet aborder pour éviter celui du travail, et le temps de réfléchir, il sirotait son verre, laissant les bulles lui chatouiller la lèvre supérieure.

Pour le remuer un peu, Gavin ricana :

« La vache, on dirait un puceau lors de son premier soir. » En l'entendant, Connor avala de travers et se mit à tousser. « Hé, t'étouffe pas, va ! Mais c'est toi qui m'invites et t'as rien à me dire ?

— En fait, depuis hier, je me demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu as été aussi coriace que Price, et pourtant, tu as accepté qu'on se revoie.

— Ouais, si Price avait parlé, j'aurais peut-être pas eu pitié de toi. Tu pourras le remercier la prochaine fois que tu passeras, parce qu'autrement, je t'aurais envoyé chier. »

Gavin avait baissé le regard, signe qu'il mentait, mais Connor porta quand même un toast à ce conseil, riant avec sincérité.

Puis, il profita du moment pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

« Au fait, d'où vient cette cicatrice sur ton nez ?

— C'était dans une rixe, y a deux ans : cinq détenus avaient commencé à se chercher, et au moment où on a essayé de les séparer, l'un d'eux a sorti un surin et… voilà. C'est rien : un collègue a failli perdre un œil.

— Oh mon Dieu…

— Ça va. Les gars se sont excusés. » Lança Gavin, et l'ironie arracha un rire désolé à Connor :

« C'était la moindre des choses, je suppose… Enfin, on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de boulot, et finalement, on revient dessus.

— Quand c'est pour me vanter, ça me dérange pas. » En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Gavin remarqua soudain : « comment tu connais ce bar ? Je t'imaginais pas écouter Serj Tankian. »

En effet, _Harakiri_ passait à ce moment-là, et la voix nasillarde du chanteur ravivait des souvenirs. Ce vieil avertissement, tourné en hymne d'amour fraternel, pinçait toujours le cœur avec ses paroles désespérées.

« De quand ça date, déjà ? »

Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en souvenir, alors Gavin vérifia sur son portable :

« L'album est sorti le 10 juillet 2012.

— Woah, j'avais 12 ans… Je me souviens encore de mon père : il était tellement heureux qu'il a fait tourner le CD pendant des mois.

— Et t'aimes ce genre de musique ?

— Ma sonnerie de portable, c'est _Knocking on heaven's door_, la reprise des Guns.

— Tu te fous de moi !

— Appelle-moi, tu verras. »

Gavin lança un appel et, sur le coin de la table, le portable de Connor se mit à sonner. Il reconnut immédiatement le refrain chanté par la voix brisée d'Axl Rose.

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door._

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door._

Il avait tant de mal à y croire qu'il en resta bouche bée. Connor devait avoir de l'humour pour avoir cette musique en sonnerie, sans oublier que sa jolie gueule ne correspondait pas à celle d'un flic. Plus à celle d'un l'ange qui ouvrirait la porte au déchu qui toquait…

« J'en reviens pas.

— J'ai une tête à écouter du Schubert, c'est ça ?

— Carrément.

— J'écoute aussi Schubert, mais je préfère Tchaïkovski.

— Non, non, arrête ! Tu ruines tout le charme ! »

Le charme.

Alors comme ça, il avait du charme ? Connor se sentait rougir et il bénit la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer autour d'eux.

Les appliques, des ampoules nues cachées par des cônes en carton, rendaient les lumières incertaines et trompaient les sens. Dans l'ombre, les parfums s'amplifiaient, les rires s'entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha aussi constant que les murmures de la mer. Les oreilles auraient pu se noyer dans cet amas sonore, mais Connor, comme Gavin, se concentrait sur la voix de l'autre, attentif à la moindre anecdote.

Le détective raconta au gardien les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées à l'avant de la voiture de son père, une vieille Lincoln Town Car de 92, aussi grise qu'un matin de novembre, à écouter tous les morceaux de Skid Row, Metallica, Linkin Park, Slayer… Aujourd'hui, Connor comprenait pourquoi Hank coupait quelques titres, notamment ceux d'Alice Cooper, ou alors, il chantait plus fort une sorte de charabia pour censurer des paroles trop osées.

Hank Anderson n'avait jamais porté de cravate de sa vie, et même pour les occasions officielles, il ne faisait jamais l'effort de porter ne serait-ce qu'un nœud papillon autour du cou. Il avait toujours préféré les jeans élimés et les blousons en cuir, opposant un contraste radical avec son fils adoré.

Et pourtant, ils avaient en commun cette passion pour cette musique libératrice.

« T'as des goûts de merde, question fringues, mais niveau musique, je m'incline, » avoua Gavin en commandant une seconde bière.

« Merci… Tu rebois ?

— Je suis venu à pieds, » se défendit Gavin, « quand je sors, je ne prends jamais la voiture et le métro me sert d'excuse pour pouvoir dépasser la limite autorisée. Mais t'inquiète pas : t'auras pas à m'arrêter pour état d'ivresse sur la voie publique.

— Je te surveille de près. »

Connor commanda une bière sans alcool.

Lancés sur la musique, ils discutèrent du passé, croisant des points communs, et Gavin fut à nouveau surpris par une autre révélation : Connor était un _geek_.

« J'ai surtout un faible pour les jeux d'enquête.

— Ah ! Là, je suis moins surpris. Laisse-moi deviner, t'es devenu fan avec… _Heavy Rain_ ?

— À ma première partie, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Shaun, » avoua Connor, « et j'ai pleuré comme un bébé, déjà parce que j'étais triste, ensuite parce que j'étais persuadé que ça voulait dire que je serai un très mauvais enquêteur. J'avais à peine 11 ans et ma vie était déjà ruinée. »

Gavin éclata de rire, touché par cette naïveté de gamin.

Pour sa part, il préférait ce qui touchait à l'horreur, se souvenant encore des heures à arpenter la ville maudite de _Silent Hill_, à fuir les possédés dans _Alan Wake_, à découvrir les remakes de _Resident Evil_ avant de jouer aux originaux.

Ils mentionnèrent plusieurs titres, partageant de vieux avis, avant de se mettre d'accord sur un point essentiel : _Life is Strange_ était un putain de chef d'œuvre — titre attribué par Gavin lui-même.

« On va voir si on peut s'entendre. Connor, moment de vérité : t'as sacrifié qui, à la fin ?

— J'ai sacrifié Chloe, bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas tuer une ville entière pour une personne !

— T'es trop terre-à-terre ! J'ai sacrifié Arcadia Bay, je m'en foutais. »

Il continua à le charrier, jusqu'à ce que Connor soupire :

« Alors on ne peut pas s'entendre ?

— Je te pardonne cette erreur de jeunesse, va. »

Ils s'égarèrent sur des théories délirantes d'un jeu sorti plus de quinze ans auparavant. Dans les partages de ces souvenirs, des éléments personnels ressortaient : les études suivies, quelques histoires de famille, des opinions… Chaque élément les dévoilait un peu plus, comme des vêtements retirés.

Connor reçut soudain un mail, une simple notification à propos des derniers articles d'un magazine, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il était plus de 21 heures. Même si le métro automatique circulait toute la nuit, Connor proposa à Gavin de le ramener : ils avaient encore tant de choses à se raconter.

Un autre rendez-vous serait nécessaire, et encore un autre, et peut-être encore un autre…

L'interrogatoire de Peter Price avait peut-être été un échec, le policier avait quand même passé une très, _très_ bonne soirée avec le gardien.

Au moment de quitter le bar, ils oublièrent la musique et les autres clients, reprenant leur discussion.

Les lampadaires ponctuaient leur chemin avec des halos argent, imitant des pleines lunes qui diffusent une lumière calme. Dans les bâtiments, on pouvait entendre des bruits de fête, ou en tout cas, leurs échos étouffés, mais même la circulation semblait lointaine, accordant un peu de repos à la nuit, laissant aux deux hommes un peu d'intimité.

Gavin et Connor empruntèrent un virage et suivirent une voie qui longeait Rouge River. Le parking était près d'un parc, un coin que la ville avait fait l'effort de préserver en le gardant verdoyant.

La réputation de Detroit s'était améliorée depuis quelques années, quand les quartiers avaient bénéficié d'une nouvelle jeunesse, devenant presque des havres sûrs. Gavin avait assisté à cette évolution, mais Connor venait de Columbus, dans l'Ohio, et il était déjà adolescent quand Hank avait été muté à Detroit.

De temps en temps, la plainte d'une corne de brume, provenant des eaux de la rivière, surprenait les deux hommes. Les silhouettes des bateaux, dessinées à l'encre, traînaient sur les vaguelettes avec la torpeur d'un endormi, et sans s'en apercevoir, Gavin et Connor adoptaient la même lenteur, vaquant plus qu'ils ne marchaient. Une façon de gagner du temps…

« Et donc, ton père s'est remarié avec cette Amanda quand t'étais encore un gamin ?

— J'avais sept ans, oui, mais tout s'est fait assez progressivement. Elle me faisait peur au début : elle était toujours si sérieuse, si droite… Mais j'ai fini par l'admirer. »

D'après le portrait que Connor lui dépeignait, Gavin imaginait qu'Amanda Stern était devenue plus qu'une mère : elle était devenue un modèle. Gavin songea qu'il s'entendrait certainement mieux avec Hank Anderson, préférant déjà la nonchalance que Connor avait mentionnée.

Cette pensée le laissa perplexe, tout d'un coup : pourquoi rencontrerait-il les parents de Connor ? C'était ridicule, ils se connaissaient depuis la veille.

Le parking était plutôt petit, laissant de la place pour une dizaine de véhicules, mais seulement trois étaient garés. Et les trois avaient les pneus crevés.

Même s'il reconnaissait sa voiture, Connor resta sans voix, fixant les restes des pneus avachis sur les jantes noires.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que Gavin n'éclate de rire sous le coup de la nervosité.

« Oh putain, Connor, je sais, c'est pas drôle, mais ta tronche… Je te jure !

— Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… Pourquoi ils ont crevé les pneus ? »

Gavin continuait de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Connor, essayant d'apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Des petits cons qui voulaient s'amuser un samedi soir, rien de plus. Allez, je vais appeler un taxi.

— Je le réglerai.

— Ça va ! Tu vas devoir remplacer quatre pneus, je peux t'épargner une dépense supplémentaire. »

En attendant le taxi, ils s'installèrent sur le capot de la voiture infirme, avec, en face, la rivière. Connor appuya sur le museau en métal, et le basculement brutal faisait peur : ce hochement confirmait que les pneus étaient bien à plat. Il poussa un soupir.

Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, le blazer de polyester frottant contre le blouson en cuir, puis, comme si le geste était devenu naturel, Gavin l'enlaça à nouveau. C'était tellement plus facile quand il faisait nuit et qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

« Je suis désolé que ça se termine aussi mal. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir les chopper ?

— Peut-être, oui… C'est dommage. » Connor n'osait plus bouger, par crainte que Gavin ne s'écarte. « Mais ça ne gâche pas la soirée. Est-ce qu'il y en aura une deuxième ? »

Exprès, Gavin prit son temps pour répondre, et quand il s'apprêta à le faire, un crissement sur le gravier attira leur attention.

Le taxi venait de s'arrêter au milieu du parking.

« J'insiste, Gavin, je paie le taxi, tu pourras payer une prochaine fois ?

— Habile. Tout ça pour avoir un second rencard, » admira le gardien avec un éclat de rire. « D'accord, la prochaine fois, j'inviterai. »

Connor s'efforçait de paraître serein, contenant la joie qui grimpait le long de sa gorge et chatouillait ses joues. L'été était précoce dans son ventre, chamboulant tout son corps avec une chaleur vive.

Et plus tard, quand le taxi se gara dans la rue de la première destination, les brûlures se ravivèrent un peu plus.

Gavin ouvrit la portière, mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Connor.

« Tu sais, t'étais presque mignon tout à l'heure.

— Quand on a trouvé ma voiture ? Je pensais que j'étais plutôt ridicule.

— Ouais, aussi. Mais pas que. »

Alors Gavin se pencha, la pointe de son nez frôlant à peine celui de Connor, et il attendit la suite, laissant l'autre prendre la décision. C'était comme inespéré, et bien sûr, Connor s'approcha à son tour.

Il fut certain qu'il risquait de brûler Gavin, et pour ne pas le blesser, il flatta sa bouche avec des petits baisers, prudents et patients. C'était aussi surprenant qu'excitant, et un peu plus, Gavin aurait été tenté de le sortir du taxi pour le trainer jusqu'à chez lui.

Mais il y aurait une autre fois pour ça, alors il s'écarta juste assez pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Connor, qui demanda :

« À bientôt ?

— À bientôt. » Promit-il.


	5. La promesse de chérir

Hôpital inconnu

7 juin 2038

* * *

Gavin empoigna le manche du coupe-chou pour le soupeser. Il n'était pas rassuré par cet outil qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il se mit à grimacer. Mais une promesse était une promesse, alors il approcha le fil de la lame contre la gorge de Connor, puis, avec précaution, fit glisser le rasoir le long de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'à la pointe du menton, rasant la barbe qui avait commencé à naître.

« Je sais pas si tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire, » grommela Gavin, « mais je suis en train de te prouver que je suis l'homme idéal. Je sais que t'as horreur d'avoir de la barbe, et ces abrutis m'ont juste filé ça quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais te raser, ce qui fait que je me casse le cul à te raser avec un putain de coupe-chou. Je me casse le cul, t'entends ? Si ça prouve pas que je t'aime… »

Connor était toujours inconscient, incapable de réagir à l'humour de Gavin, mais on disait que les personnes dans le coma pouvaient entendre et ressentir, alors ça valait la peine de lui parler, de lui rappeler qu'il était à ses côtés.

« Ce matin, je repensais à notre premier rendez-vous. Ça commence à dater, notre histoire… mais quand je repense à ta tronche devant ta voiture, j'en rigole encore ! »

Gavin avait détourné le regard : le visage placide de son amant donnait un contraste trop douloureux. Même regarder le pansement était plus facile. On lui avait assuré que Connor s'en sortirait, mais l'idée qu'une branche ait traversé son épaule continuait de lui donner des frissons.

Gavin réussit à se ressaisir et reprit le rasage, répétant avec soin son geste.

« Tu dois être plus doué que moi avec ce machin. T'as toujours aimé les vieilleries. » C'était moins drôle de le taquiner quand il ne pouvait pas répondre. « Je pensais que t'en achèterais un, avec les nouvelles restrictions… Tu l'utiliserais si je piquais celui-là ? Je pourrais le piquer. »

Les vieux coupe-choux étaient revenus à la mode, notamment depuis que, pour des raisons écologiques, les objets à usage unique avaient été interdits. Pailles, vaisselle en plastique, rasoirs jetables… tout y était passé. Et avec son refus de porter la barbe, aussi courte soit-elle, Connor devait manier son rasoir quatre à cinq fois par semaine, mais ce n'était pas un de ces outils d'une autre époque.

Comme Gavin était plus négligeant, ses gestes pouvaient être brouillons, ce qui l'obligeait à repasser plusieurs fois pour couper les poils à ras. Et il insistait, en douceur, alors que ses muscles le tiraillaient. Ses blessures avaient été bénignes en fin de compte : son dos avait souffert durant la dégringolade, mais des séances de kinésithérapie devraient suffire. S'il pensait à y aller, bien sûr. Hormis ses épaules qui étaient lourdes et les maux de tête dues aux antalgiques, il allait bien.

En fait, il y avait autre chose : il était épuisé, épuisé à longueur de journée, tellement épuisé qu'il n'en trouvait pas le sommeil.

Tout semblait si irréel depuis l'accident, entre l'état second provoqué par les médicaments et cette impression que Connor et lui étaient les seuls patients de cet hôpital. Gavin voyait toujours la même infirmière, cette petite blonde qui n'avait encore jamais révélé son visage. Il n'entendait aucun bruit et ne sortait jamais de leur chambre.

Étaient-ils des rescapés d'un accident de voiture ou des pestiférés qu'il fallait exiler ?

« J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles, Connor. J'ai hâte qu'on parte, qu'on retrouve notre appart', qu'on reprenne notre vie… »

Il y avait exactement une semaine, Connor et lui avaient prévu de passer la soirée sur le canapé pour regarder _Watch Him_, un film qu'ils avaient repoussé sans arrêt, trop pris par le quotidien alors qu'aujourd'hui, les cinémas diffusaient jusque dans les salons. Une ironie amère.

Le temps que Gavin fasse un tour aux toilettes avant de lancer le film, Connor s'était connecté à sa boîte mail et, bien qu'il fut en vacances, avait lu les messages du commissariat.

Chris Miller avait des difficultés à résoudre un cambriolage et, avec les photos et les plans en pièces jointes, la tentation avait été trop forte : Connor avait commencé à répondre au mail groupé, proposant des idées.

Premier jour de congés et il était resté le lieutenant Anderson, incapable de décrocher.

Quand il était revenu, Gavin s'était senti excédé : il en avait voulu au commissariat entier, il avait été à deux doigts d'appeler Chris pour lui conseiller d'aller se faire foutre, de dire à Connor que ce n'était qu'un abruti accro au boulot, et enfin, de claquer la porte pour passer la nuit ailleurs.

Il avait souhaité que sa colère soit contagieuse, pour enlever à Connor ce calme habituel, mais le lieutenant l'avait juste regardé d'un air navré, même impuissant. Et en renonçant à répondre à Gavin, Connor avait ruiné ce moment de liberté : la soirée en amoureux s'était transformée en affrontement glacial.

Cette dispute sans éclats de voix n'avait pas été la première.

Depuis que Connor avait été promu lieutenant, ils manquaient de temps pour tout : pour les films, pour les romans, pour les jeux, pour s'aimer.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du travail, c'était aussi à cause des troubles de Connor.

Tout le monde a ses démons, et ceux de Connor étaient des putains de manies.

Dans des termes cliniques plus précis, Connor souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, certes d'une intensité si risible qu'ils n'exigeaient aucun suivi psychologique assidu, mais qui le rendaient trop perfectionniste.

La manie de resserrer la cravate passait, la joie d'avoir des tiroirs dotés d'amortisseurs pour que les couverts restent impeccablement rangés aussi, ce rituel avec la pièce pouvait être supportable… mais à condition que toutes ces obsessions soient isolées ! Or, elles étaient toutes réunies en Connor et elles fatiguaient Gavin.

Sept jours en arrière, la colère de Gavin avait été violente, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir éclaté à une autre époque. Aujourd'hui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, revenir à cette soirée pour choisir d'autres mots, pour faire comprendre à Connor qu'il devait renoncer à cette quête de perfection. Pour ça, il lui aurait répété qu'il l'aimait, qu'il bénissait leur rencontre, qu'il repensait avec joie à cette première soirée dans ce bar, près de Rouge River, où ils s'étaient embrassés avec un respect qui tenait presque de l'admiration.

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour revenir à lundi dernier, et alors, il l'aurait embrassé de la même manière. Le lendemain, quand Hank aurait appelé pour leur demander de venir manger jeudi midi, ils auraient été trop fatigués pour répondre, encore nus dans le lit, et Gavin aurait réussi à convaincre Connor de reporter ce repas, et ils auraient recommencé à s'aimer sous le drap…

« Je regrette, Connor, je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Tu m'épuises à vouloir être parfait, à vouloir être l'impeccable lieutenant Connor Anderson… J'essaie de te faire comprendre que t'es pas une putain de machine, que t'es humain, mais tu restes dans ton délire et… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Gavin réussit à maîtriser son poignet de justesse pour ne pas couper Connor dans son sursaut.

Il s'attendait à revoir cette infirmière, mais l'intrus était un homme cette fois. Grand et au visage long, trop long avec une bouche trop grande, ce qui rendait son sourire grotesque. Il portait également cet uniforme couleur amande, mais le rang de médecin était confirmé par une longue blouse blanche. Mais là encore, aucun nom, aucun logo.

Gavin ne lui laissa pas le temps de le saluer :

« Où on est ?

— J'allais me présenter, monsieur Reed, mais si vous préférez connaître le lieu d'abord… » Le médecin avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. « Vous n'êtes pas dans un hôpital, vous êtes en fait dans une clinique privée, spécialisée dans de nouvelles pratiques chirur…

— On est où _exactement_ ? » Coupa Gavin, le rasoir toujours serré dans sa main.

« À 36 kilomètres de Detroit, si c'est assez exact pour vous. »

Gavin n'avait pas envie du rire. Pire : cet humour lui donnait envie de vomir.

Sans se départir de son rictus, l'intrus reprit :

« Je suis le docteur Kamski et je suis le responsable de cette clinique. Je me suis occupé personnellement de votre conjoint, monsieur Anderson… à moins qu'il ne se nomme monsieur Reed, à présent ?

— Quoi ?

— Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je ne sais pas quoi marquer sur sa fiche : Connor Anderson ou Connor Reed ?

— Écrivez Anderson, on est pas mariés.

— Ah bon… »

Kamski sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche. Une petite boîte, si petite qu'elle en était ridicule dans la grande paume blafarde. Le bleu profond du velours était un indice évident sur ce qu'elle renfermait…

« J'ai trouvé ça pourtant, dans une sacoche, quand je cherchais les papiers pour vous identifier. »

Gavin eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se recroqueviller entre ses côtes, assommé par la surprise, et il chuta quand les longs doigts blancs firent basculer le couvercle pour révéler une alliance simple, mais élégante. Quelque chose que Connor aurait choisi.

Gavin se retourna vers Connor, comme s'il allait entendre une vraie demande, comme s'il pourrait donner une réponse.

« Vous ne saviez pas que cette alliance était dans cette sacoche ? »

Il n'y avait pas une once de regret dans le sourire du docteur et il tendait toujours l'écrin en évidence, ruinant la surprise de Connor.

« Non, je ne savais pas… » articula Gavin.

« Je suis navré. »

_Vraiment ?_

D'un geste brusque, Gavin arracha la boîte des mains glacées, refermant son poing dessus pour que le chirurgien ne puisse plus poser son regard dessus. C'était une preuve d'amour privée, mais ce ne serait que bien plus tard que Gavin mesurerait toute la perversité du docteur Kamski d'avoir trahi ce secret.

« Si vous avez rien d'autre à faire, laissez-nous.

— Monsieur Anderson a l'air d'aller bien, je repasserai plus tard. »

Quand la porte se referma, Gavin ouvrit l'écrin. L'or imitait la teinte et la froideur de l'acier, ou plutôt, il imitait la couleur de ses yeux. L'anneau brillait toujours, comme heureux de luire enfin pour son propriétaire.

Car bien sûr que Gavin était son propriétaire, bien sûr qu'il aurait dit oui !

Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Prétendre qu'il ne savait rien jusqu'au réveil de Connor ? Porter l'alliance pour accepter ?

L'alliance ne quitta pas son nid, s'y confinant quand la boîte fut à nouveau fermée.

La tête soudain très lourde, Gavin vint poser sa joue contre le torse de celui qui avait voulu être son mari. Il était bercé par la respiration, mais elle était trop faible pour qu'il puisse se sentir bien.

Pourvu que Connor ne soit conscient de rien ou il aurait entendu Gavin éclater en sanglots à cet instant précis, il l'aurait entendu demander depuis combien de temps il avait voulu lui faire sa demande, depuis combien de temps s'était-il promis de le chérir jusqu'à la mort ?


	6. Interlude 3 — 28 mai 2031

Ils étaient retournés dans ce bar.

Comme la dernière fois, c'était Connor qui avait attendu, à la seule différence qu'il était bien plus confiant ce soir-là. Adossé contre la devanture, il ne vérifiait pas son portable, il ne manipulait pas sa pièce : ses mains étaient tout simplement croisées dans son dos.

La vitrine imitait celle de la boutique d'un tatoueur des années 70 : des roses étaient gravées dans la glace, entourant le doux visage d'une fille maquillée en _calavera_. Des stickers abîmés, représentant des têtes de mort, complétaient le thème, mais au lieu de donner une allure austère au bar, les sourires exacerbés des défunts invitaient à profiter de la vie. Et puis, la mort n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante et joyeuse.

Connor se sentait béni : les Guns N' Roses étaient son groupe préféré et le bar allait passer tous leurs albums pour la nuit entière.

Depuis le trottoir, le policier reconnaissait sans peine _Perfect Crime_.

Connor s'était attendu à ce que Gavin arrive à pieds, comme samedi dernier, mais une moto de ville venait de se garer à quelques mètres de lui, à un endroit qui n'était certainement pas une place, mais Connor ne s'en souciait pas, riant même quand le motard lui adressa un salut militaire.

« Je croyais que tu payerais le taxi, ce soir ?

— Tu vas pas te plaindre : ce que je paierai pas en taxi, je te le paierai en boisson. » Gavin tapota la selle où était accroché un casque. « En plus, je te ramène.

— Et l'astuce pour dépasser la limite autorisée, alors ? »

Le motard haussa les épaules : ce soir, l'alcool n'était pas une priorité, même s'il avait eu une journée exténuante.

La fin du printemps était une saison affreuse pour les prisons : les odeurs de sueur empoissonnaient toutes les pièces et les détenus étaient excités, soumis au sang qui pulsait comme des armées de démons à leurs tempes. Chaque regard pouvait être un prétexte pour se battre, et Gavin et ses collègues ne pouvaient pas se contenter de simples menaces pour calmer les plus sanguins.

À côté, le calme inébranlable de Connor était aussi reposant qu'un après-midi dans l'Eden. L'effet venait certainement de sa petite gueule d'ange…

Maintenant que Gavin avait retiré son casque, Connor put se pencher pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Le genre de baiser qui brouille les limites de l'amitié et de la séduction.

Gavin soupira :

« Hé, Connor, si c'est vraiment un rencard, embrasse-moi pour de vrai. »

Il restait assis sur la selle, le mettant au défi, mais ce fut ce qui lui permit de rester en équilibre au moment où Connor saisit son col. Même le cuir gémit de surprise. Gavin sentit sa tête basculer en arrière, à moins que ce ne soit un réflexe inconscient pour accueillir la bouche de Connor sur la sienne.

Le lampadaire avait beau être proche, les exposant dans son halo blanc, Gavin s'en foutait : quand la langue osa franchir ses lèvres, il plongea ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean du jeune homme, pressant ses paumes contre ses fesses.

_Là_, c'était un second rendez-vous plus authentique.

Les premières notes de _14 Years_ résonnèrent, les coups de batterie donnant un rythme cardiaque à l'air…

Mais est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance maintenant qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'intention d'entrer dans le bar ?

En douceur, prenant soin de ne pas rompre le baiser, Connor enjamba la moto pour prendre place, serrant la selle entre ses cuisses comme s'il pressait le flanc de la machine pour la motiver à démarrer.

Gavin se mit à rire, le cherchant un peu :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, assis sur ma moto ? On rentre pas dans le bar ?

— J'adore les Guns, mais ce soir, je peux m'en passer. »

Comment on appelait ça, déjà ? Ah oui, l'effet _puppy eyes_. Connor le regardait, la tête inclinée sur le côté, l'angle rendant ses yeux noirs.

Il avait beau jouer les innocents, il ne rougissait même pas.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'une nuit dans l'Eden pouvait offrir, Gavin tendit le second casque au tentateur :

« Et je suppose que t'as déjà tous les albums chez toi ? »

Connor confirma d'un simple sourire.


	7. Être seul

Route vers Detroit

9 juin 2038

* * *

La route défilait avec une grande douceur ; il n'y avait pas le moindre cahot.

Gavin se sentait perdu entre deux mondes : il portait encore sur lui les odeurs de la clinique, ce désinfectant parfum sapins artificiels, mais il avait retrouvé ses propres vêtements, appréciant la texture du jean plutôt que celle du papier fragile.

Les rayons du soleil, à travers la fenêtre, venaient picoter sa joue, alors que le toit bas du taxi glaçait dans son dos un sentiment claustrophobe.

Il ignorait combien de temps il fallait pour arriver jusqu'à l'appartement. L'adresse avait été rentrée dans le GPS du véhicule automatique, mais il voyait trouble, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit sur l'écran.

Son torse était un coffre vide et les échos des battements de son cœur semblaient provenir de la clinique, peut-être pour rester auprès Connor, refusant d'être coincés dans un corps qui s'éloignait.

C'était curieux : il ne se souvenait même plus être monté dans le taxi.

Gavin porta ses paumes à ses tempes, où le sang pulsait à le rendre malade, et quand ses mains glissèrent, un contact froid le fit sursauter.

L'alliance.

Il la portait vraiment, alors.

Dans sa poche, il retrouva la boîte à présent vide. Grâce à la lumière plus vive de cette matinée, il réussit à détailler l'écrin et vit enfin combien le velours avait commencé à s'élimer. Depuis combien de temps Connor avait gardé ce secret ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait sa demande ?

À cause de leurs disputes ? Est-ce qu'elles lui avaient fait regretter cet achat ?

Gavin se mit à caresser le velours pour essayer de lui redonner sa forme d'origine, espérant que l'effet se reporterait sur les sentiments qui s'étaient élimés aussi.

Les minutes étaient des morceaux de coton, incertaines et s'effilant dans un désordre sans logique. Le soleil stagnait à l'horizon, aussi stable qu'une lampe fixée sur un mur azur. Comment allait-il atteindre l'ouest avant la fin du jour s'il restait figé là ?

Abruti par les derniers effets de drogue, Gavin ne comprit pas tout de suite que le véhicule s'était arrêté ; il n'avait même pas reconnu sa propre rue, celle où Connor et lui vivaient depuis trois ans.

Les murs des trois premiers étages du bâtiment étaient en brique noire, tandis que le reste était en blanc afin de mieux briller au-dessus des maisons bien plus âgées qui s'égrenaient autour, témoins de l'ancienne Detroit.

Ce n'était pas un immeuble très haut, pourtant, il lui donna le vertige quand Gavin leva le regard vers le sommet. En contrebas, puisque c'était le milieu de la matinée, les rues étaient quasiment désertes.

Quand le taxi s'éloigna, Gavin se rendit compte à quel point son ombre était grande, à quel point elle était seule.

Encore hagard, il s'engouffra dans le hall principal, et entendit les échos de l'aspirateur qui passait son existence à naviguer sur la moquette bleue des couloirs, créature discrète et mécanique qui filait devant les portes des appartements, nettoyant le chemin des locataires avec dévotion.

L'appartement était au septième étage, l'avant-dernier, et le numéro 702 luisait sur la porte grise.

Gavin appréciait cet accueil, mais il ne se sentit vraiment chez lui qu'au moment où la porte d'entrée se referma, qu'au moment où il sentit les fragrances de cuir qui provenaient des deux manteaux pendus à sa droite dans le hall. Juste en face, l'affiche de _Deadly Blessing_ s'étendait avec ses magnifiques nuances bleutées, imitant celles de _The Shape of Water_, affichée à côté. Sur la porte des toilettes juste à gauche, ils avaient fixé des billets de cinéma, celui qui faisait encore des tickets comme à l'époque, et les noms des séances s'alignaient en souvenirs heureux.

Cette liste serra le cœur de Gavin qui avait toujours du mal à croire que, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil, c'était pour aller manger chez le père de Connor. Comme ils avaient été invités pour midi et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de rentrer tard, les volets étaient à peine baissés et ils étaient restés entrouverts depuis leur départ. Ces paupières mi-closes mettaient en évidence le vide qui s'était creusé pendant leur absence, et, contagieuse, elle venait s'enrouler sous les côtes du rescapé.

Comme s'il redécouvrait son appartement, Gavin se dirigea avec lenteur vers le salon, scrutant chaque détail. Près de la baie vitrée, un séchoir à linge supportait quelques vêtements secs depuis plusieurs jours. Ils auraient dû être pliés le soir de leur retour, pour éviter ces plis tenaces qui faisaient le malheur de Connor.

Les meubles de la cuisine ouverte, en surface chromée, reflétait les éclats du jour, rappelant à Gavin combien les grasses matinées se payaient cher avec ces effets miroirs à l'approche de midi. Une corbeille à fruits trônait sur le comptoir, contenant quatre tomates qui commençaient à se rider.

Il se souvenait : il avait voulu cuisiner des tomates farcies mais elles n'avaient pas été assez mûres, alors il les avait laissées se gorger de soleil.

Elles ne seraient plus bonnes quand Connor reviendrait…

Le pied de menthe et celui de basilic tiraient une sale mine, les feuilles racornies pour réclamer de l'eau. Gavin plaça les pots sous le robinet, la mâchoire serrée.

Tout un quotidien fissuré, des habitudes interrompues et qu'il serait difficile de retrouver…

Le soleil allait atteindre son zénith alors il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir. Dormir pendant des jours. Dormir jusqu'à ce que Connor revienne.

Mais avant, il était primordial de se débarrasser de l'atmosphère de la clinique qui lui collait toujours à la peau. Il devait remplacer l'odeur de la javel par celle du gel douche, laver ces fringues qu'il portait au moment de l'accident pour enfiler un pyjama et là, il pourrait dormir.

Gavin sentit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean comme s'il venait d'apparaître.

Il ne l'avait pas, à la clinique. Peut-être que l'équipe l'avait gardé pour que les ondes n'interfèrent pas avec les machines ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pensé à le réclamer ? L'avaient-ils utilisé pour trouver des contacts et prévenir des proches, au moins ?

Gavin poussa un juron quand il vit que l'écran était fissuré. Bien sûr, la technologie non plus ne pouvait pas sortir indemne d'un tel accident.

Une fois branché à la prise près du lavabo, le portable s'alluma ; la diode verte au-dessus de l'écran était un signe de vie prometteur. Une avalanche de messages défila, mais Gavin n'avait pas la force de tous les lire, trop épuisé.

Il fit quand même glisser son pouce vers un numéro, celui de Connor. Son geste pouvait sembler absurde, mais c'était bien plus qu'une envie : c'était un besoin de lui parler. Et Connor pourrait lire les messages à son réveil.

_« Je viens de rentrer. Tu me manques. »_

Gavin n'avait pas eu l'intention de se lancer dans de belles tirages comme _« l'appartement n'est pas pareil sans toi »_ ou _« je me sens incomplet quand tu es loin »_ ; ces mots simples et directs signifiaient la même chose, et Connor le saurait.

Gavin prit ensuite une autre décision essentielle : il retira de son sac les boîtes de médicaments que la clinique avait laissées, les ouvrit une par une et broya les tablettes d'aluminium pour les balancer dans la poubelle.

Le nom sur la boîte ne lui disait rien et la notice n'était qu'une sorte de papier à cigarette couvertes de termes pharmacologiques qui amplifiaient son mal de tête. Une seule chose était sûre : ces comprimés ne lui faisaient pas du bien, ils l'abrutissaient même, alors il était hors de question qu'il y touche à nouveau, surtout maintenant qu'il était libéré du joug médical.

Les vapeurs provenant de la douche se mirent à grossir en nuages bas, l'enveloppant sans pour autant le toucher. Au moins, la douche faisait fondre le froid qui s'était logé dans ses os, mettant fin aux frissons.

Malgré la fatigue, Gavin était soudain terrifié à l'idée d'aller se coucher : il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait d'affronter des souvenirs encore frais qui s'imposeraient une fois couché dans le lit, ses paupières closes.

Il y avait aussi ce cauchemar. Et s'il en faisait d'autres ?

Et une fois dans la chambre, ses forces se volatilisèrent.

Sur la chaise près du lit, du côté de Connor, une chemise était pliée sur le dossier et, posée par-dessus, une cravate vert foncé mouchetée de losanges gris. Connor préparait toujours ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Cette image ancrée dans leur vie venait de prendre des propositions horribles.

Gavin renonça à s'allonger sur le matelas qui aurait été, de toute façon, trop grand.

Quoiqu'avant de retourner au salon, il attrapa la cravate et l'enroula autour de sa main. Celle-ci était un cadeau qui remontait à quatre ans. La soie était toujours douce, grâce aux soins appliqués de Connor. Son autre main se referma sur le tissu souple, serrant la cravate quand il la porta à ses lèvres.

Il baissa ensuite les rideaux du salon, bloquant la vue de la baie vitrée et s'affala sur le canapé. Et sans qu'il n'en soit conscient, son pouce caressait la cravate comme s'il s'agissait de la main de son homme.


	8. Interlude 4 — 28 mai 2031

La proximité des corps, durant le trajet, avait affermi leurs liens, les engageant pour le reste de la nuit.

Gavin avait roulé à une vitesse correcte, et si Connor avait serré ses bras autour de sa taille, ça n'avait pas été par peur.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ils étaient restés dos contre ventre. Oui,ils étaient proches, mais avec encore trop de contraintes, alors quand ils franchirent le seuil de l'appartement, ils se mirent torse contre torse, s'embrassant avant même de refermer la porte.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'allumer les lumières. Ils étaient seulement révélés par les lueurs de Detroit, lointaines et froides.

« Tu commences à quelle heure, demain ? » Demanda Connor. « On n'est pas très loin de la route pour la prison, il doit y en avoir pour trente minutes de trajet, à peu près.

— Parce que c'est acté ? Je dors ici cette nuit ? »

Connor glissa ses bras autour de son cou :

« Oui, reste cette nuit. »

Il ricana en notant la différence entre _rester_ et _dormir_.

Gavin n'avait pas eu l'intention de partir : c'était une façon de le taquiner, un bon moyen de cacher la nervosité qui rampait de sa gorge à son bassin.

Les chevilles de Connor frôlèrent les siennes quand il se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'ajustant à une taille idéale pour être soumis à de nouveaux baisers.

Puis, dans la pénombre, Connor guida son invité le long du corridor. Tout était rangé et agencé de façon impeccable, alors Gavin avait peu de risque de se prendre les pieds dans un bazar laissé à l'abandon.

Grâce aux lueurs qui dansaient, il aperçut rapidement des photos encadrées le long du mur : demain, il les regarderait plus attentivement et pourrait mettre un visage sur les personnes qui entouraient Connor.

Il sentait autour de ses poignets les doigts qui le dirigeaient toujours, et une des mains ne le lâcha que pour pousser la porte de la chambre.

Sur la table de nuit, une horloge affichait l'heure en chiffres azur, et juste à côté, un bureau où se tenait un ordinateur en solitaire. Les diodes de la machine étaient des lucioles fixes, imitant, à échelle réduite, les lumières de la ville. Au-dessus de l'écran qui diffusait une lumière pâle, Gavin reconnut sans peine une affiche de _Se7en_, et, impressionné, il murmura :

« T'as vraiment de bons goûts.

— Tu veux dire… ? » Connor n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu et, perplexe, il montra sa propre bouche. Son étonnement se ressentait jusque dans sa voix, et Gavin éclata de rire :

« Nan, tu _as_ de bons goûts, en musique et en film. Mais enfin, ta bouche n'est pas mal non plus… »

Il souleva Connor qui poussa un cri de surprise, avant de se remettre à rire. Il n'était pas si léger et Gavin le laissa presque tomber sur le matelas, s'affalant à ses côtés.

« Si tu casses le lit…

— Tu pourras raconter que c'était une nuit mémorable. »

Ce début de complicité était rassurant : Connor se sentait vraiment attiré par Gavin, et ce, depuis leur rencontre, mais il n'était pas encore sûr que ce soit réciproque. L'angoisse le rendait perfectionniste et le moindre faux pas lui faisait perdre ses moyens, tandis que chaque signe positif l'encourageait à aimer.

Il accueillit le poids de Gavin sur lui avec joie, l'entourant avec ses jambes et ses bras. Les mains cherchaient les espaces entre les vêtements, sans les exploiter tout à fait : les bouts des doigts frôlaient la peau réchauffée par le tissu, par l'excitation.

Les stores n'avaient pas été baissés et les murmures de la circulation glissaient contre la fenêtre, se mêlant aux premiers soupirs.

Connor ne le lui dirait jamais, mais quand il était rentré de leur première soirée, il s'était couché en pensant à lui, l'imaginant tour à tour en amant doux, en amant plus brutal. Il avait dessiné sous ses paupières le tatouage et les courbes des muscles, avant de jouir dans une curiosité confuse.

Cette nuit, en soulevant le t-shirt, il obtenait déjà ses premières réponses : le tatouage était à présent dévoilé, et dans la pénombre, les lignes contrastaient avec la peau. Il se sentait comme un pêcheur romantique qui avait enfin attrapé son triton et s'apprêtait à le chérir.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur cette image, pressant ses doigts contre les reins de Gavin. La pénombre avait été assez clémente pour dissimuler les cicatrices, souvenirs de la prison qui seraient, quelques années plus tard, le principal argument de Connor pour convaincre Gavin d'intégrer plutôt la police. Mais pour l'instant, l'amoureux était dans l'ignorance.

Gavin fit glisser le nœud de la cravate, obligeant Connor à retirer sa chemise. Sous les paumes se dessinaient des muscles fermes, la stature d'un nageur. Si Gavin s'attardait contre la peau, il était persuadé de sentir le souvenir du chlore.

Un tintement témoigna qu'une ceinture avait été défaite. Il n'y avait ni hâte, ni geste brusque, et les vêtements furent juste écartés vers un coin du lit, pour être oubliés.

Avec la même douceur, Gavin retira le boxer de son partenaire, notant combien le tissu était tendu par l'érection. Il écoutait comment Connor retenait sa respiration, les poumons contractés d'impatience. Gavin l'imitait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, peut-être que les coups de foudre étaient contagieux ?

Connor fit glisser la fermeture-éclair du jean, puis ses doigts s'engouffrèrent sous les plis rigides, sentant contre ses phalanges une bosse qui le rendait fier. Sa paume se colla au sexe gonflé et commença à le flatter, le pressant à peine, et Gavin devait le suivre pour accentuer le mouvement.

Contre son ventre, Gavin sentait comme un feu bouillir, avec l'envie de s'y blottir toute la nuit, attiré par cette chaleur alors que les températures étaient plus douces depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il saisit les poignets de Connor et les fit glisser sur le matelas, les éloignant pour les bloquer.

« Tu veux des menottes ?

— T'es bien un flic… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et tout naturellement, les bassins se rapprochèrent et les doigts s'entremêlèrent. À chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils laissaient une grande tendresse s'éterniser, se posant et s'imposant.

Une fois libéré, Connor exploita les faiblesses de l'aine tout en sentant les doigts de Gavin se presser contre sa nuque, les dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Connor bascula ensuite sur le côté, tendant la main vers la table de nuit. Un tube roula quand il ouvrit le tiroir, faisant résonner un bruit de coup. Il retira le bouchon et versa une petite quantité de gel au creux de sa paume.

Les préservatifs étaient jugés peu fiables depuis quelques années, ou plus précisément, depuis que le gel préventif avait été inventé, car lui était capable de s'adapter aux morphologies et ne craignait aucune déchirure puisqu'il se consolidait sur la peau.

Gavin réprima un léger sursaut : la matière était tout d'abord froide, mais au bout de quelques va-et-vient, le gel devint chaud et épousa parfaitement la forme de son pénis, le couvrant d'une certaine humidité.

D'un geste, il obligea Connor à s'allonger et agrippa sa cheville pour soulever une des jambes nues et la placer sur son épaule. Ses lèvres se posèrent plusieurs fois sur le côté du genou, là où la peau est si fine qu'elle frémit comme du papier. Gavin remarqua, même dans l'ombre, les grains de beauté : ils mouchetaient même la cuisse, la hanche, le ventre… son amant en était constellé.

Allongé, Connor savoura chaque contact, portant à sa bouche son index plié et ses dents coincèrent une phalange. Un tic qu'il avait quand il était excité. Mais un hoquet de surprise le fit relâcher sa prise : Gavin venait de mordre le tendon rigide sous son genou. Sa mâchoire resta ouverte quand une main caressa sa jambe et que l'autre glissa sur son bas-ventre, avant de se placer sous ses fesses.

Les lumières de Detroit s'imprimaient sur les draps, permettant à Gavin de surveiller chaque signe, et il était ravi de voir les ombres remuer avec le corps quand un premier doigt entra, glissant avec de la salive. Le drap produisait des bruits de vagues, imitant jusqu'aux mouvements à chaque fois que Connor bougeait.

Lentement et avec douceur, Gavin le pénétra, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa cuisse et lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

La nuit portait les couleurs des fonds marins et l'effort rendait l'air vital. Les soupirs asséchaient les gorges, les langues et les lèvres, mais dans la pénombre, Gavin devinait le sourire heureux.

C'était le sourire d'un amoureux.

Très vite, les hanches se balancèrent avec celles qui donnaient les coups brefs. Ils menaient la danse à tour de rôle ; les rythmes étaient au début confus, mais ils finirent par s'accorder, par s'harmoniser.

Les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, Gavin souleva un peu plus le bassin de Connor, et, même si l'appui était plus difficile, sa main vint chercher celle de son partenaire. Il ne la lâcha pas avant qu'une chaleur ne vienne se répandre dans ses entrailles. Plusieurs spasmes le percèrent le long de ses jambes, se jetant sur son ventre comme des vagues qui se jettent sur le rivage.

Il se pencha sur Connor et embrassa la gorge tendue, le menton doux, la joue lisse, saisissant le sexe toujours dressé, le pressant à son tour. Connor sentit des fourmillements sous ses lèvres. Plus bas, c'était comme si une eau brûlante produisait des remous dans ses testicules, et, avec la même joie qu'un noyé qui échappe à la mort, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Gavin au moment où il éjacula.

Ils seraient restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes si des crampes ne commençaient pas à se faire ressentir, alors Connor changea légèrement de position, se rapprochant par la même occasion d'une boîte de mouchoirs.

Poisseux, le sperme avait l'odeur des embruns de la mer.

Gavin était essoufflé : allongé sur le dos, sa respiration faisait monter et descendre son torse. Le fluide blanc commençait à piquer, imitant la sensation du sel après avoir nagé dans la mer. Il sentit que Connor essuya son ventre, un geste qu'il aurait pu compléter avec un baiser, mais Connor hésitait, Gavin le saisit alors aux épaules et l'embrassa.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche. »

Pour une personne aussi maniaque que Connor, cette requête était comme un numéro de séduction.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se leva, sa silhouette blanche contrastant avec les ombres. Gavin détaillait les lignes des jambes, et, en remontant jusqu'aux épaules, sut avec certitude que Connor était un nageur aguerri.

« Tu es vraiment beau.

— … On est dans le noir ?

— Tu peux éviter de casser l'ambiance ? »

Connor se mit à rire : il avait été stupide d'être aussi terre-à-terre, mais le compliment l'avait pris de court. Gavin excusa cette maladresse, riant avec lui.

« T'es beau, mais t'es con.

— Je sais… »

Le réveil venait d'aligner quatre zéros, scellant leur second soir. Ils avaient bavardé pendant des heures à leur premier rendez-vous, et désormais, même les corps étaient complices, l'affection remplaçant les secrets.

Connor laissa Gavin prendre sa douche en premier, et pendant ce temps, il plaça une seconde brosse à dents près du lavabo, lui laissant même un t-shirt propre pour dormir.

Des attentions que Connor, maniaque, jugeait tout simplement vitales, mais que Gavin trouvait surprenantes : il avait connu des personnes plus détachées après une première fois, après qu'ils aient obtenu satisfaction.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte de la salle de bains, Connor triturait ses mains.

« Est-ce que…

— Est-ce qu'il y aura une autre fois ? » Coupa Gavin en enfilant le vêtement prêté. « C'est évident, tu crois pas ?

— Non, je voulais dire… est-ce qu'on devient exclusifs ? »

Il chuchotait, influencé par l'heure tardive, ou peut-être parce que sa question était plus facile à poser si elle était formulée à voix basse.

« Dans le sens de "on voit personne d'autre" ?

— Oui ?

— Tu me demandes mon autorisation pour voir d'autres gens ?

— Pas du tout ! »

La dernière relation de Connor remontait à l'an dernier. Ça n'avait été qu'une petite histoire de quelques mois, tandis que le coup au cœur qu'il avait reçu en rencontrant Gavin, ça, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Alors il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait espérer plus que quelques nuits…

« Je passe pas mon temps dans les bars à flirter, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je raccompagne pas n'importe qui chez lui. »

Pour l'instant, Connor devrait se contenter de cette réponse, qui était assez prometteuse dans le fond, car il retenait au moins une chose : il n'était pas « n'importe qui ».

Contrairement à Gavin, Connor avait sa matinée, commençant plus tard pour finir au début de la nuit, alors quand ils se recouchèrent avec l'intention de dormir, il n'avait pas osé discuter, respectant le sommeil de l'autre.

Finalement, ce fut Gavin qui parla, et au fur et à mesure, il en dévoila plus sur sa famille : enfant unique, il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents maternels, sa mère étant trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui et son père, plus âgé et ironiquement plus immature, n'avait pas voulu l'accueillir. À l'époque, Detroit n'était pas une ville joyeuse et certains mois avaient été plus durs que d'autres.

« Il y a des détenus qui sont d'anciens camarades de classe.

— Ah bon ? Ça ne doit pas être facile.

— Ouais, c'est pas facile. »

Couchés sur le côté, face à face, les mains remuaient, pour se toucher ou s'éloigner.

Au cours de la nuit, il n'avait pas seulement évoqué des souvenirs sombres ; il avait fait aussi rire Connor avec son humour désinvolte.

« … Je suis sérieux, Connor, si on annonce demain qu'une météorite va faire exploser la planète, je penserai à tous ces petits cons qui roulent sans casque, et je serai pas triste.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas que t'aies sacrifié Arcadia Bay pour Chloe.

— Tu serais pas content de te dire que les abrutis qui ont crevé les pneus de ta bagnole y passeraient ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, riant aux éclats.

Au fil des heures, les nuances de bleus changeaient, devenant plus profondes, plus intimes. Connor avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Gavin, un bras replié sur le torse, et il s'était certainement endormi dans cette position. Quand le portable de Gavin vibra, à 7 heures tapantes, sa tête avait glissé, se blottissant près du cou de l'autre.

Il avait l'impression de s'être assoupi pendant quelques minutes seulement, mais ils avaient bien dormi une ou deux heures. Comme deux adolescents, ils avaient discuté jusqu'à l'aube. Gavin eut besoin de deux cafés, frottant ses yeux, mais il n'exprima aucun regret. Au contraire.

Comme il en avait eu l'intention, il observait les photos du couloir. Celle qui était mise en valeur était un portrait de famille où Connor, à dix-sept ans, avait les cheveux aussi bouclés que la laine d'un mouton. Un homme avec un t-shirt de Megadeth le décoiffait sous le regard bienveillant d'une dame en tailleur-kimono. Gavin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hank et Amanda ; ils étaient exactement comme son partenaire les avait décrits.

Gavin ne quitta pas l'appartement sans avoir embrassé Connor, qui resta, pendant quelques instants, dans l'entrée après le départ de son amant. Il tenait toujours le t-shirt qu'il avait prêté et dans la salle de bains, Connor hésita à jeter la brosse à dents, avant de renoncer : il savait qu'elle serait utile à nouveau.

Un sentiment fleurissait dans son torse, avec le souhait d'une belle histoire. Peut-être même la promesse.


	9. Freddy

Appartement

10 juin 2038

* * *

Les cauchemars étaient revenus, morcelés comme des bris de verre et tout aussi tranchants. Gavin avait vu des tables d'opération jonchées de scalpels et de tournevis, de marteau et de pinces. Dans un bol d'acier blanc, il avait vu un œil trempé dans une mare de sang, le bleu de l'iris si délavé qu'il donnait froid.

Il lui faudrait des semaines avant d'oublier l'atmosphère de cette clinique, et tant que Connor n'en serait pas sorti, le poids entre ses poumons continuerait de peser.

Cette putain de clinique. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait, quel nom elle portait. Ce n'était pas normal.

Son portable était capricieux, mais Gavin réussit à l'allumer à nouveau. La géolocalisation possédait une mémoire, alors il trouverait peut-être son emplacement ?

En ouvrant l'application, il fut déçu : il n'y avait absolument aucune information. Une sorte d'amnésie avait effacé tout l'historique, laissant croire que le portable n'avait connu que l'appartement.

« Putain… »

Au moins, les messages étaient toujours là : le capitaine Fowler, Tina, Chris, Fathia, Rebecca, Lionel, Ben et… et Hank. Bien évidemment.

_« Gavin, Connor ne répond pas à mes messages, tout va bien ? »_

Connor envoyait toujours un message pour prévenir son père qu'ils étaient bien rentrés, dispute ou non, alors le silence qui avait suivi leur départ avait été très mauvais signe, d'autant qu'il avait duré plusieurs jours…

Hank avait certainement envoyé une dizaine, peut-être même une trentaine de messages à son fils. Face à ce mutisme, ranger sa fierté et s'adresser à Gavin avaient dû lui demander un effort surprenant.

Le futur beau-fils — _putain, il va tellement tirer la gueule quand il apprendra ça_ — prit également sur lui et appela le père inquiet.

Dès les premières tonalités, la colère resurgit depuis ses entrailles comme une nausée acide. Accident ou non, cela ne changeait rien aux réflexions que Hank avait lancées à Gavin pendant le repas.

« Allô ? »

Merde, il imaginait sans peine l'odeur du whiskey à l'autre bout du fil. Et il n'était pas encore 10 heures…

« Hank… » Gavin était prêt à garder jalousement sa peine pour lui, quand finalement il réussit à surmonter sa rancœur. « Hank, vous êtes assis ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gavin ?

— On a eu un accident sur la route. » Hank n'était pas surpris, mais la peine n'était pas moins douloureuse. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il le _savait_. Gavin sut que des larmes commençaient à l'étrangler, alors il lui épargna l'effort de poser la question difficile. « Connor ne peut pas vous parler pour l'instant, il est hospitalisé, mais les médecins m'ont assuré qu'il s'en sortirait.

— Oh putain, non… non… Dans quel hôpital est-il ? Je dois aller le voir. »

Gavin serra le poing, prêt à encaisser : la tristesse ne durait jamais longtemps chez le policier à la retraite, au contraire, la colère succédait toujours très vite, surtout contre le compagnon de son fils.

« Je sais pas, Hank.

— Hein ?

— Je sais pas dans quel hôpital il est.

— Tu te fous de moi ! »

Pour une fois, Gavin comprenait parfaitement la colère de Hank. Comment pouvait-il ignorer dans quel hôpital Connor était ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu te fous de moi, Gavin ! Comment tu peux ignorer ça ? T'es con à ce point ? T'es con au point de ne pas savoir dans quel foutu hôpital mon fils est soigné ?! »

Gavin était déjà énervé contre lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir Hank sur le dos. Maintenant, il était prêt à balancer son portable.

Cassé pour cassé, de toute façon…

« Qui tenait le volant, Gavin ? »

Gavin s'était redressé dans un sursaut, ce qui réveilla une douleur dans ses épaules.

Connor vivait une période trouble : ses compétences avaient été récompensées par le rang de lieutenant, mais l'important taux de stress qui allait avec son rang n'aidait en rien ses troubles anxieux. Sans compter que le décès d'Amanda, deux ans auparavant, restait une épreuve que son père n'arrivait qu'à surmonter avec l'alcool, et le fils, endeuillé aussi, assistait à cette déchéance, tout juste capable de la freiner.

Le soutien de Gavin avait été constant, mais plus les mois passaient, plus il doutait de la solidité de ses épaules, de son affection. Toute cette pression pesait.

Mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Pour lui. Pour Connor.

« Tu es parti le premier pendant le repas, Gavin, t'as démarré la voiture avant que Connor te rejoigne. C'est bien toi qui tenais…

— Vous savez quoi, Hank ? Ça fait des mois que je rêve de vous dire ça : je vous emmerde. D'accord ? »

Chaque mot fut pesé, alourdi par la colère. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, alors il répéta :

« Je vous emmerde, espèce de putain d'enclume. »

Et il raccrocha. Pas de la manière traditionnelle, mais en lançant le portable au sol, ce qui acheva de faire exploser l'écran.

Gavin ne regretta même pas son geste, au contraire, il le soulagea.

Et puis, ça lui faisait une bonne raison de sortir et d'aller en ville pour acheter de quoi remplacer l'appareil.

En passant dans le couloir, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le portrait de Connor, celui où il avait dix-sept ans, aimé par son père et par Amanda. Si ça n'avait pas été le portable, ç'aurait été cette putain de photo avec la tronche de Hank.

Par chance, claquer la porte ne causa aucun dégât ; la photo ne se décrocha pas du mur qui avait tremblé.

En chemin, Gavin appela Fowler, et de façon surprenante, le capitaine, adepte des remontrances poussées en gueulantes, parut soulagé d'entendre un de ces détectives.

« Putain, Gavin, on se faisait du mouron, impossible de recontacter l'hôpital qui…

— Quoi ? L'hôpital ?

— Oui, celui où Connor et toi avez été pris en charge. Jeudi dernier, une infirmière nous a appelés pour nous prévenir que vous aviez eu un accident, et depuis, aucune nouvelle… »

Alors la clinique avait bien contacté le commissariat.

« Vous avez pas réussi à les recontacter ?

— Ça sonne, mais personne ne décroche. On ne pouvait pas vraiment insister…

— Ils ont pas donné une adresse, un nom ?

— Rien, juste que vous avez été soignés par le docteur Kowalski.

— Kamski.

— Ouais, un truc comme ça… »

L'appel remontait à une semaine auparavant : à part le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière à la voix calme qui assurait que le docteur Kamski avait évité le pire, Fowler ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

« Gavin… T'as besoin de te reposer, mais si l'absence de Connor est trop dure, tu reviens quand tu veux, d'accord ? Et surtout… tiens-nous au courant. »

Le détective promit de leur donner des nouvelles, de lui et de Connor.

Avant de retourner au commissariat, Gavin voulait se laisser quelques jours. Puis, il retrouverait son poste, son quotidien, peut-être que Connor serait même de retour à ce moment-là, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Tout.

Dehors, il faisait bon, peut-être même un peu trop chaud, ce qui l'obligeait à s'isoler sous les arbres, à l'ombre. Prendre l'air dans le centre principal de Detroit lui changea les idées.

Même se prendre la tête entre tous les modèles de téléphones devenait une joie. Les vitrines étaient saturées de publicités, mais Gavin s'en foutait, fixant les présentoirs où étaient exposés des téléphones aussi légers et souples que des feuilles de papier.

Connor et lui n'étaient pas des passionnés de technologie, étant plutôt de grands nostalgiques. Un robot-cuiseur ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, Gavin se débrouillait très bien dans ce domaine. Un assistant domestique ? Connor tenait leurs agendas avec précision et était aussi fiable qu'Alexa 4.0. Ils possédaient bien un roomba, mais le modèle d'il y a cinq ans, et qui était toujours aussi efficace. L'appât de la nouveauté, ils n'y mordaient jamais.

Ils étaient donc de très mauvais clients auprès des vendeurs en informatique, impassibles et ne souhaitant que le strict minimum. Celui qui s'était proposé de conseiller Gavin abandonna bien vite la bataille et la vente dura une dizaine de minutes, temps de transfert de mémoire du précédent téléphone au nouveau inclus.

Gavin remarqua que Hank avait tenté de le rappeler à huit reprises avant de renoncer. À partir de maintenant, Gavin n'enverrait que des messages, il ne lui passerait plus aucun appel.

Sans attendre, il poursuivit le ménage cellulaire et désactiva l'assistant vocal, ne supportant pas ces IA intrusives et trop curieuses. L'auto-correcteur pouvait aussi aller se faire foutre : il savait écrire et n'avait pas besoin que le programme le devance et devine ses phrases. Putain, ils faisaient même des programmes qui apportaient des conseils en sexualité, leur donnant même le nom de Traci au logiciel. Quelle connerie…

Une seconde corvée l'attendait : se renseigner concernant la voiture. Est-ce qu'une dépanneuse l'avait récupérée ? Il ne savait pas où elle était, mais au garage, ils pourraient la géolocaliser avec son numéro de série.

Les garages étaient des lieux qui avaient bien changé au cours des dernières années : c'était déconcertant, mais certains se confondaient avec des cabinets médicaux ou des laboratoires. À ceci près qu'ils ne soignaient que des véhicules. Dans les salles principales, des bras mécaniques s'activaient sans cesse autour de carcasses en métal, et les tâches d'huile étaient rares, ce qui rendait le bleu de travail occasionnel.

Le garagiste était un jeune homme soigné et il accueillit Gavin comme un hôte, répondant à sa requête. Le géolocalisateur fonctionna sans peine, révélant que la voiture se trouvait à quarante-deux kilomètres de Detroit. Gavin en profita pour scruter la carte, étudiant l'écran en espérant apercevoir la clinique, mais il n'y avait que des terrains vagues et des forêts.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Sans l'appel de Fowler, il aurait pu croire que la clinique faisait partie de ses cauchemars.

« Une dépanneuse pourra aller la chercher lundi, ça vous va ?

— C'est pas pressé.

— On attend les photos et je vous prépare un devis. »

Gavin dut attendre que le drone, appartenant au garage, arrive jusqu'au véhicule et communique quelques photos pour donner une idée quant aux réparations.

Assis sur un banc en métal dur, il massa son épaule. La douleur lui rappela qu'il devrait prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Devait-il bloquer une date aussi pour Connor ? Son épaule avait été percée, et le docteur Shinohara lui interdirait sûrement de retourner faire des brasses avant un long moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garagiste se mit à siffler :

« Vous avez eu un sacré accident ! »

C'était difficile de faire une estimation précise, mais un premier devis fut posé et Gavin ne réfléchit même pas, acceptant le montant à régler.

Il avait hâte que la voiture soit réparée et de pouvoir tourner cette page qui n'en finissait plus.

Maintenant que ces deux tâches étaient réglées, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les choses avancent.

En chemin, Gavin s'arrêta devant la devanture d'une animalerie. Dans une caisse remplie de linges, une chatte massait l'air, les yeux plissés de bonheur, pendant que ses quatre chatons la tétaient. Ces boules de poils se serraient les unes contre les autres, formant la plus douce des familles. Gavin attendait que l'un d'eux relève son museau. Il adorait tellement ces bouilles malheureuses à vous déchirer le cœur, mais ils s'obstinaient à rester accrochés à ces mamelles pleines de lait.

Gavin finit par entrer, souriant à ces petites créatures.

Il avait un chat à l'époque où il avait rencontré Connor, une belle bête du nom de Batman, mais il avait été empoisonné deux ans plus tard. Quelques mois après son décès, Connor avait proposé d'adopter un autre chat, mais Gavin, catégorique, avait refusé.

Son deuil était terminé aujourd'hui, et il pourrait peut-être accueillir un nouveau compagnon sans avoir l'impression d'être incapable de l'aimer ?

Le guichetier le salua et proposa son aide, mais le visiteur, encore indécis, assura qu'il ne faisait qu'un tour.

Des serpents dormaient dans des vivariums, ouvrant parfois un œil discret pour suivre Gavin. Les corps luisaient, humides de souplesse à l'inverse des fourrures duveteuses des souris dans une cage éloignée, invitant à grattouiller les dos délicats.

Un chat dans une cage attira son attention : son poil était aussi noir que du charbon, mais le plus surprenant, c'était une de ses oreilles. Elle était recroquevillée en un petit morceau de chair rose et gaufrée, donnant une asymétrie particulière à la tête en triangle. Les grands yeux jaunes le fixaient, plein de curiosité innocente.

« Celui-là est le dernier d'une portée, la minette avait accouché dans un vieux bâtiment qui a pris feu un mois plus tard. Il a réussi à s'enfuir. »

L'histoire du vendeur aurait pu être du baratin, mais l'oreille et la tempe nue confirmaient le récit.

« Il a quel âge ?

— Quatre ans.

— Il n'a jamais été adopté ?

— Non. »

Gavin posa son doigt contre une des tiges en métal, et le chat vint frotter son museau. Son souffle était presque brûlant. Quand Gavin écarta sa main, le chat, frustré, leva une patte et s'accrocha au grillage, les griffes en évidence. Il se mit à miauler, outré de ne pas recevoir plus de caresses.

« Vous le vendez ? »

Le vendeur eut l'air surpris.

« Bien sûr. »

D'habitude, on lui demandait plutôt des chatons, de préférence sans malformation ou cicatrice, et surtout, pas noir — certaines superstitions restaient tenaces —, mais Gavin n'était pas un client ordinaire, que ce soit en informatique ou dans une animalerie.

Ce coup de tête l'obligea à acheter des croquettes et une litière par la même occasion.

Le chat n'avait pas encore rangé ses griffes, surveillant la scène et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait au comptoir.

« Comment vous allez l'appeler ? »

Son nom était tout trouvé.

« Freddy. »

Freddy Krueger.

Connor allait adorer.


	10. Interlude 5 — 30 juin 2031

« Becky, amène les gars par-là ! Le détective Anderson va bientôt arriver. »

La gardienne confirma à son collègue que ce serait fait, et elle montra le chemin aux détenus. Pas un ne bronchait : Rebecca Burnow n'avait pas la carrure d'une armoire, mais elle pratiquait la boxe depuis des années, et quand elle marchait, ses cuisses gonflaient sous son pantalon d'uniforme ; dès qu'elle soulevait un bras, ses biceps devenaient acier.

Certains détenus avaient bien tenté de lui toucher le cul au moins une fois, mais ils n'avaient réussi qu'à se faire casser un ou plusieurs doigts. Un traitement qui calmait les ardeurs même des plus pervers.

C'était une femme, très jolie, au passage, mais les prisonniers avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas pour autant une proie, et pour certains, le respect pour une personne appartenant au sexe féminin était une expérience toute nouvelle.

« T'as vraiment besoin d'assister à l'entrevue ? » Demanda Becky. Elle venait de refermer la porte et se tenait devant son collègue, un poing sur une hanche. « Autant j'aurais pas dit ça la première fois, mais ce détective a l'air plus têtu et solide qu'il n'y paraît.

— Putain, je te le fais pas dire. » Ricana Gavin, les bras croisés.

Mais oui, il voulait quand même assister à l'échange, surtout parce que la semaine dernière, Price avait refusé de voir Connor. Une attitude qui n'avait pas plu au gardien, qui était également le petit ami du flic maintenant.

Sa collègue se mit à rire et lui fila un petit coup contre l'épaule :

« On touche pas au chéri du grand méchant Reed, hein ? Je te comprends, va. Price est un sale type, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour lui rentrer dans le lard.

— Becky, plus personne utilise cette expression depuis vingt ans.

— Je sais, mais elle a un charme fou. Je lui trouve une certaine poésie. » Elle serra ses poings. « Je me vois donner des coups dans un jambon bien gras.

— Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, ils ont l'air dégueu' ! »

Le bruit d'une porte coulissante les interrompit. Au bout du couloir jauni, Connor suivait un autre gardien, un mexicain aussi grand, aussi noueux et aussi brun qu'un arbre : un chic type du nom de Lionel Casillas, simple et tranquille, mais redoutable une fois mis en colère.

« Reed, je te laisse prendre le relais. »

Lionel lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui fait grogner Gavin. C'était à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de secret entre collègues, mais tant que les détenus, du moins les plus dangereux, ne savaient rien, tout allait bien. Même à l'aube de cette décennie, l'homosexualité restait un sujet épineux, surtout dans le milieu carcéral.

Connor et Gavin ne prirent pas la peine de se saluer : ils s'étaient vus ce matin, Connor ayant passé la nuit chez lui. La chaleur l'avait obligé à plier sa veste sur son bras, mais la cravate, impeccable, restait toujours autour de son cou.

Cette nuit, c'était autour de ses poignets qu'elle avait été nouée, et Gavin dut faire un effort pour penser à autre chose. Il pourrait toujours prétendre que la chaleur le faisait rougir, mais ses collègues se foutraient de lui, blaguant sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui, la chaleur se nommait Connor Anderson.

Dans la salle, la même qu'ils avaient utilisée pour interroger Price la première fois, Gavin laissa le détective s'installer à la table, en profitant, de son côté, pour ouvrir les fenêtres. L'air dehors était lourd, mais la pièce se situait dans une aile qui donnait vers l'ombre. Une brise fraîche s'infiltra à travers les barreaux.

Connor s'accouda au rebord, profitant de l'air.

« Merci, Gavin.

— C'était pour moi, surtout : je crève de chaud.

— Non, enfin… si, merci pour la fenêtre, mais merci surtout d'avoir réuni des détenus à côté. Si j'étais une machine, je dirais qu'il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents de chance que Price soit bien celui qui a tué ces enfants. Il faut juste qu'il avoue. »

Parmi toutes les qualités que Gavin avait découvertes chez Connor, il y avait celle d'être un très bon flic. Réfléchi, patient et tenace, le détective Anderson n'avait pas obtenu son grade juste en faisant jouer ses relations : il le méritait.

Becky avait raison : Connor pourrait se débrouiller, d'autant que Price n'était pas le premier suspect qu'il interrogeait.

Mais il voulait rester en renfort.

« Je serais pas loin.

— Je sais. »

Le détective lui adressa un de ces sourires en coin pleins de douceur.

Même si Connor ne lui avait rien dit, Gavin avait compris qu'il éprouvait des sentiments sincères pour lui : ce genre de sourire le prouvait. Quant à lui, il n'était sûr de rien : à chaque fois que Connor lui souriait de cette manière, son cœur se mettait à se balancer pour mieux imiter la courbe des lèvres, mais sinon… ?

En guise de réponse, Gavin lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Connor dut se recoiffer rapidement.

Un gardien, que le détective n'avait jamais vu, ouvrit la porte et, sans un mot, intima à Price d'entrer. Comme la fois précédente, Connor lança l'application d'enregistrement et invita le prisonnier à s'installer.

Pour des raisons administratives, l'enquêteur rappela la date de l'entretien, le motif et fit un bref récapitulatif des rencontres précédentes, mentionnant celle qui avait été annulée.

« Vous avez refusé de me voir, jeudi dernier, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ? »

Les pommettes de Price ressemblaient à deux pommes posées sur du foin blond. Ses bras croisés faisaient gonfler son torse, mais son obstination n'usait toujours pas la patience de son interlocuteur.

Au contraire, il se montra même conciliant :

« Prenez votre temps. »

Price lâcha un ricanement.

« Trop aimable. Ça vous amuse de faire le malin, hein ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous faîtes le malin avec votre costard de jeune riche et votre petite tronche, tout propret comme un jeune diplômé, mais je sais que vous vous tapez le gardien Reed. »

Connor ne blêmit même pas ; tout au plus, il haussa un sourcil.

« Price, il n'y a aucun rapport avec…

— Je vous imagine très bien, sans vos fringues impec', à quatre pattes en train de vous en prendre plein le cul. »

Gavin avait pu entendre, près de la porte, et cette provocation le mit hors de lui. Becky tenta de le retenir, de lui rappeler que les détenus à côté avaient été réunis pour faire peur à Price, mais son collègue se rua dans la pièce. Aussi rapide qu'un fauve, Gavin agrippa la tête de Price et coinça sa gorge dans le creux de son coude.

« Présente tes excuses, Price. Présente tes excuses maintenant. »

Contrairement au gardien qui commençait à étrangler le détenu, le détective restait impassible.

« Vous avez terminé, Price ? Est-ce que nous pouvons revenir à notre premier sujet ? »

Dans le silence soudain, le chahut provoqué par les prisonniers dans la pièce d'à côté devint évident, mais ce n'était plus une menace assez sérieuse pour le gardien, qui répéta son conseil :

« Présente tes excuses, Price, ou je connais quelques gars qui seront ravis de t'en foutre plein le cul avant la fin de la journée. » Son étreinte se resserra. « Tu choisis : soit tu passes quelques heures avec ceux d'à côté, soit tu réponds gentiment aux questions du détective. »

Incapable d'articuler et plus rouge que s'il avait pris le soleil, Peter Price désigna son choix du doigt : il dressa un index vers Connor.

D'un signe de la main, le détective demanda au gardien de libérer l'homme. Ça suffisait. Les choses allaient déjà trop loin et il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère davantage. Vraiment, il en avait entendu d'autres et les mots de Price étaient déjà oubliés.

S'attaquer à la vie sexuelle d'un individu ou à son derrière était une tactique tellement vue et revue qu'elle fonctionnait de moins en moins. Plusieurs de ses collègues, notamment des femmes, pourraient en témoigner.

« Nous pouvons reprendre, Price ? »

Le tueur d'enfants grogna. Il demanda un verre d'eau avec une voix enrouée, et Gavin était obligé de lui apporter ce fichu verre, car autrement, Price pourrait faire mine qu'il n'était plus capable de parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Connor demanda au gardien de les laisser, prouvant à Price que ses petits commentaires l'avaient à peine touché.

Mais avec ce genre de provocation, le détenu s'était fait un ennemi coriace et quand Gavin revint dans le couloir, ni Becky, ni Lionel n'osa prononcer un mot. Eux aussi pourraient s'en prendre une juste pour une blague qui aurait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère. De toute façon, personne n'avait envie de rire…

Enfin, Becky souffla :

« Quel enculé…

— Connor pense qu'il a vraiment tué ces enfants.

— Même s'il a raison, la peine de Price ne peut pas être alourdie. »

Sans un mot, Lionel fit craquer ses phalanges. Une longue cicatrice partait de la base de son pouce jusqu'à son poignet et la ligne, gonflée, avait l'allure d'un ver de terre brun. Ils avaient tous leurs propres marques de ce métier ingrat, mais Lionel avait une force qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant vingt ans. Une force qu'il puisait, disait-il, de sa femme et de ses trois filles.

« Il est déjà condamné à perpète, » continua sa collègue, « et notre rôle est de surveiller, pas d'alourdir une condamnation.

— Pour nous, ça ne changera rien, c'est vrai, » reconnut Lionel, « mais pense aux familles, Becky. Elles ne peuvent pas faire leur deuil pour le moment, et si Price n'avoue pas, il leur retire ce droit. »

Gavin se mordit la joue : il était tout l'inverse de son collègue, et pourtant, il admirait son calme, sa sagesse.

Devenir surveillant pénitencier, c'était cultiver une rage contre certains spécimens de l'humanité. Les petits dealers et voleurs de voiture pouvaient susciter de la pitié, ou bien du mépris, mais les violeurs, les tueurs, les manipulateurs inspiraient bien plus… Et puis ensuite, on apprenait à connaître les détenus, à les voir au-delà de leurs crimes, à essayer de comprendre. Un talent que Lionel avait perfectionné, et que Gavin essayait d'appliquer au jour le jour pour faciliter son quotidien, mais entre ce soleil de plomb et cette nervosité, c'était difficile.

Sans oublier sa relation avec Connor qui commençait et qui menait à quelque chose que Gavin n'arrivait pas à visualiser. Il avait peur que cela ne dure que quelques semaines, tout comme il avait peur que cela dure des années.

Et si leur histoire perdurait, est-ce que Connor apporterait ce que la famille Casillas apportait à Lionel ? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait plus heureux ? Plus fort ?

Depuis la fenêtre de la porte, Gavin observait Connor en pleine conversation. Au fond, il voulait croire qu'il pourrait être comblé avec cet homme. Il en était presque persuadé finalement.

D'ici, il entendait quelques mots seulement, mais assez pour comprendre que le détective obtenait enfin des aveux.

Connor écoutait le récit de l'ogre du Michigan en soutenant son regard, la mâchoire à peine contractée. Les derniers moments des deux enfants furent immortalisés sur l'enregistrement, leur peine gravée dans la mémoire de la machine.

Puis, une fois toutes les réponses enregistrées, Connor toucha l'icône d'arrêt. Sa mission était terminée.

« Je vous remercie, Price. » Le détective rangea son matériel et, avant de se lever, fit mine de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Oh, avant d'oublier : je devais vous remercier pour autre chose, d'après le gardien Reed, alors… Merci, à nouveau. »

Il lui adressa un sourire presque sincère, mais Price ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et il le regarda avec de grands yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lionel vienne le récupérer.

Le détective était satisfait : il avait tous les éléments dont il avait besoin, et son retour au commissariat le rendait impatient. Toutefois, il ne quitta pas la prison sans demander à Gavin s'il allait bien.

La question laissa le gardien perplexe :

« Si _moi_, je vais bien ? C'est pas plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question ? Après ce que Price t'a balancé à la gueule ? »

Connor haussa les épaules, un rictus en coin : ce que le prisonnier lui avait dit était si méprisable que c'était déjà oublié. À sa place, Gavin aurait pété le nez de celui qui aurait osé lui parler comme ça et il aurait ruminé ces paroles pendant des jours. Mais non, de son côté, Connor restait imperturbable.

À l'abri des regards, Connor saisit son poignet avec une douceur compatissante et essaya de faire rire son partenaire :

« Peut-être que Price est jaloux ?

— Et de qui ? De toi ou de moi ?

— Je dirais de toi. »

Connor lui fit un clin d'œil et c'était comme si la température perdait enfin quelques degrés, comme si l'orage qui tonnait depuis des heures dans son ventre cessait.

Le policier possédait une force différente de la sienne et Gavin imagina qu'elle était similaire à celle de Lionel : tranquille, mais solide. Une force de chêne sur laquelle on peut se reposer avec une confiance totale.

Oui, Gavin allait bien. Il savait que désormais, il irait bien.


	11. Assez de force

Appartement

10 juin 2038

* * *

Non, Connor n'avait jamais blêmi face à quelqu'un d'insultant.

Mais il avait d'autres faiblesses, et Gavin se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert ses TOC. Il se rappelait sans peine comment Connor était devenu livide un soir où, après avoir posé sa veste sur une chaise, il avait cru avoir perdu cette vieille pièce qu'il gardait toujours.

Elle était tout simplement tombée de la poche pour aller rouler sur le tapis gris qu'il avait à l'époque, discrète à cause de cet effet ton sur ton. Quand Gavin lui avait tendu ce porte-bonheur, Connor avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, obligé de s'asseoir tant ses jambes flageolaient.

Gavin lui avait demandé ce que cette pièce représentait, mais Connor n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Il avait gardé cette névrose pour lui, cachant cette honte qui le rongeait. L'idée que son ami puisse le juger était insupportable.

En fait, Connor n'avait parlé de ses troubles que trois ans auparavant. Soit au bout de quatre ans de relation.

Il avait trouvé le courage d'en parler pendant une période où tout allait bien et que ses rituels avaient moins d'emprise sur lui, une période où Gavin venait d'être nommé détective et où ils venaient d'emménager ensemble. Le fait d'arriver à en parler était une preuve de confiance inestimable.

Bien sûr, Gavin s'était douté de quelque chose, remarquant ce besoin que tout soit classé par ordre alphabétique ou par ordre de grandeur, que les couverts devaient rester empilés au lieu de former un fracas au fond des tiroirs, que la serviette dans la salle de bain soit pliée d'une certaine façon…

Mais Connor avait partagé plus, ce qui ne pouvait être visible, comme les peurs irraisonnées qui le saisissaient par moment. Ces pensées parasites qui germaient parfois, que ce soit au milieu de la nuit ou en pleine journée. Parmi ces absurdités, il y avait la crainte d'accomplir quelque chose de mal, de commettre l'irréparable.

Connor savait que c'était idiot, mais ces pensées s'insinuaient dans son esprit malgré lui et le hantaient pendant quelques heures, quelques jours. Et quand l'angoisse était trop forte, il avait besoin de faire tourner cette pièce, il avait besoin de ranger, de se focaliser entièrement sur un travail minutieux et d'oublier ses démons.

Exposer tous ces mécanismes lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais ils avaient été récompensés : au lieu de se moquer, au lieu de nier qu'un esprit puisse fonctionner de cette façon, Gavin l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Ils s'étaient soutenus durant toutes ces années, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à oublier de s'aimer après tant de secrets partagés ?

Était-ce vraiment leur fin ? N'arrivaient-ils plus à se soutenir ? Est-ce que leurs forces s'étaient amoindries ?

Gavin tendit les doigts devant lui et observa l'alliance : cette preuve d'amour contredisait tous ses doutes. Connor n'avait pas renoncé, il avait juste attendu, comme à son habitude, le moment parfait, trimbalant sa demande dans son sac et dans son esprit toujours si actif.

Quel abruti…

_Quels abrutis._

Gavin saisit son téléphone et observa ses messages : aucune confirmation de lecture, bien sûr, mais il en était certain : le moment où son dernier message serait suivi d'un « vu à telle heure », le nœud qui s'était formé derrière son cœur disparaîtrait.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Freddy était resté caché sous le lit, dans la chambre, n'osant pas encore explorer son nouveau foyer. La transition entre une cage et un appartement devait être surprenante avant d'être réconfortante, surtout pour un être de cette taille. Gavin connaissait la nature farouche des chats, alors il lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie : même dissimulée, sa présence annulait le sentiment de solitude.

Allongé sur le canapé, épuisé par son tour en ville, Gavin soupira : sept ans auparavant, il n'aurait jamais été aussi patient dans cette situation d'attente. Là, il se réconfortait en continuant à envoyer des messages à l'homme qu'il aimait, persuadé que cette infirmière ne lui avait pas menti : Connor était sauvé.

_« Pour ton retour, je ferai une _apple pie_. »_

Connor comprendrait sans peine ce que ce dessert voulait dire, et il se mettrait à rire comme Gavin le faisait à ce moment-là.

Car c'était pour eux un souvenir précieux, absolument précieux.


	12. Interlude 6 — 5 septembre 2031

« Gavin, je te jure que si tu m'approches avec cette spatule, tu vas le regretter.

— Quelle spatule ?

— Je sais ce que tu caches derrière ton dos. »

Connor ne bougeait pas de l'escalier, refusant de descendre. Certes, il avait une chaise pliée sur le bras qui commençait à peser, mais il savait que Gavin se lasserait le premier dans ce duel, alors il la posa près de lui.

Et, comme il s'y était attendu, son copain finit par hausser les épaules pour déclarer forfait, laissant alors l'arme en évidence : une spatule couverte de sucre, de compote de pomme et de farine, mixture pour l'_apple pie _qui cuisait en ce moment au four.

« Et t'aurais fait quoi ? À part le dire à ton père ? »

Connor éclata de rire, descendant les dernières marches et se dirigeant vers la terrasse : après avoir ajouté deux chaises, il mettrait les couverts et il ne resterait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Amanda et de Hank, qui s'étaient absentés pour faire quelques courses.

C'était la seconde fois que Gavin venait manger chez les parents de Connor, et de façon surprenante, s'il s'entendait avec Hank, il avait une bien meilleure affinité avec Amanda. Peut-être parce qu'à sa manière, elle lui rappelait Connor avec cette volonté à être sous son meilleur jour, à s'habiller avec goût et à faire preuve d'un calme inébranlable.

Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un tailleur parme et l'un des pans du col était assez long pour servir de châle. Elle avait aussi réuni ses tresses en une queue de cheval épaisse, et, signe d'une certaine originalité, certaines mèches étaient teintées en différentes nuances de bleu. Amanda Stern bougeait toujours avec une grâce étudiée, la posture aussi élégante que celle de ces dames du dix-neuvième siècle et le contraste, quand elle s'asseyait près de Hank, avec son baggy noir et un t-shirt militaire, était amusant.

Hank Anderson, les cheveux coupés courts mais la barbe bien fournie, avait le regard d'un bleu délavé, tout le contraire des yeux de son fils, sombres et boisés. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa famille, la couleur devenait vive et étincelante. Sa carrure d'ours faisait qu'il dépassait Amanda même quand elle portait des talons, mais son ombre imposante n'était que l'appendice d'un amour protecteur.

Gavin, au premier coup d'œil, avait compris combien ils s'aimaient, combien ils tenaient à leur fils. Une famille unie qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, Connor voyait désormais Amanda comme une mère ; la femme qui lui avait donné naissance était tombée malade quand il était encore trop jeune et elle était partie avant même que sa mémoire d'enfant n'ait dessiné les traits de son visage. Une fois qu'il avait accepté cette seconde maman, elle avait pu lui apporter bien du soutien, et Gavin était touché de voir combien leur complicité était toujours solide.

D'ailleurs, comme Connor avait souvent complimenté les talents de son petit ami en cuisine, Amanda, avec cette amabilité qui semblait venir d'une autre époque, avait demandé à l'invité s'il accepterait de s'occuper du dessert. Bien sûr, face à ces yeux d'inquisitrice, impossible de refuser. Et puis, ç'aurait été lâche…

Sur la terrasse, seuls les rosiers avaient gardé leurs fleurs ; les autres plantes s'étaient déjà dénudées pour l'automne, ne gardant que leurs feuilles encore gonflées de chaleur. Il faisait tellement bon qu'ils pourraient passer l'après-midi à l'extérieur, en priant tout de même pour que les guêpes n'approchent pas trop des assiettes.

Connor devait retourner à l'étage pour aller chercher la quatrième chaise. Quand il revint dans le hall, Gavin sauta sur l'occasion pour le piéger : il passa son index au fond du saladier à nettoyer et étala une trace de compote sur la joue de Connor.

La victime se mit à rire, essayant de saisir le saladier.

« Espèce de salaud !

— J'ai laissé le paquet de farine ouvert dans la cuisine, fais gaffe ou je vais en chercher ! »

Il fut obligé de poser le bol sur le meuble le plus proche ; hors de question de casser de la vaisselle à cause d'une maladresse.

Connor le saisit au niveau de la taille et essaya de le pousser jusqu'à la cuisine, jugeant que c'était un meilleur terrain de jeu, mais Gavin résistait plutôt bien, contrebalançant avec son poids.

C'était deux gamins de trente ans en train de chahuter, riant si fort que Sumo s'était mis à aboyer depuis le jardin, plus envieux qu'inquiet. Sumo était un chiot turbulent, tellement joueur et maladroit qu'il avait cassé, le matin-même, une lampe de chevet et Amanda lui avait interdit de revenir dans la maison jusqu'au soir. Tous ces éclats de joie lui donnaient envie de participer.

Tout d'un coup, sentant qu'il commençait à s'essouffler, Connor abandonna et recula d'un pas. Gavin interpréta mal ce recul, pensant que son amant préparait quelque chose, et un faux mouvement leur fit perdre l'équilibre.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus aucun rire : Sumo entendit un bruit sourd, un grognement puis plus rien.

Gavin sentit son coude heurter le parquet et son genou cogna celui de Connor. Ce dernier, rassuré, regardait le saladier qui reposait, en sécurité, sur le rebord de la table d'appoint.

« Heureusement que tu l'as posé. »

Gavin confirma.

« On aurait fui avec Sumo, sinon. »

Connor approuva, même si plaisanter rimait avec douleur après la chute qu'ils venaient de faire. Gavin remarqua alors que la trace de confiture était toujours sur la joue de Connor et il le lui fit remarquer.

Ils partirent dans un tel fou rire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se relever. Connor en avait les larmes aux yeux, un bras sur le dos de Gavin. Incapables de parler, ils eurent besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, et même après, leurs joues étaient encore rouges à force de rire, les abdos douloureux.

La porte vers la terrasse était toujours ouverte, laissant entrer une brise chargée de soleil. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention au chiot qui jappait par moments.

Connor essuya enfin la trace et porta son doigt à sa bouche :

« Ça va, j'ai l'impression que tu as bien réussi le dessert. »

L'_apple pie _était toujours en train de cuire : le parfum qu'elle dégageait gagnait en intensité, prometteuse. Gavin espérait que Connor avait raison : il avait des beaux-parents à impressionner.

Il voulut le remercier, mais quelque chose l'interrompit, frappé par la situation.

Il était allongé sur son petit ami, dans le hall des parents de ce dernier, après avoir cuisiné le dessert pour la famille, la demande d'Amanda étant en fait une occasion de s'intégrer, de participer.

L'été se terminait et il avait pourtant l'étrange impression que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer. Gavin posa sa paume contre la cravate, sentant le rythme cardiaque juste en-dessous.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, Connor. »

Un coup sec et violent répondit contre sa main.

Connor écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cet aveu.

En trois mois, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois mis des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient ; ils l'avaient exprimé par des gestes, assez souvent, mais en fin de compte, confesser des sentiments à voix haute pouvait être aussi beau que de les démontrer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Gavin.

— Je m'en doutais, mais je savais pas si je…

— Il fallait qu'on tombe pour de vrai pour que tu te rendes compte que tu tombais amoureux ? » C'était une tentative de moquerie pour masquer combien il était, en réalité, comblé. « C'est original. »

Il amena son homme contre lui pour l'embrasser. Dans l'air persistaient les odeurs de gâteau et d'été, chaudes et réconfortantes.

Durant le repas, plus tard, leurs mains s'étaient croisées, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Amanda qui nota un changement. Le sourire qu'elle adressa à son fils prouvait qu'elle était ravie et elle n'oublia pas de féliciter Gavin pour le dessert, ajoutant que c'était certainement parce qu'il avait été fait avec amour.

Bien que très sérieuse, il n'était pas rare qu'Amanda plaisante, et, Gavin s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, elle avait encouragé leur histoire dès le début, convaincant même Hank qui était, à cette époque, plus dubitatif.

Deux ans après sa mort, Amanda lui manquait terriblement, à lui aussi…


	13. Retour

Commissariat de police de Detroit

16 juin 2038

* * *

Le premier matin où Freddy était sorti de sa cachette, il était venu se rouler en boule contre son nouveau maître. Quand ce dernier s'était réveillé, il avait heureux de trouver le chat recroquevillé contre un oreiller.

Après plusieurs tours dans l'appartement, Freddy avait fini par se familiariser avec cet univers plus grand, plus chaleureux. De sa cage, il n'en avait que quelques vagues souvenirs.

Quoiqu'un détail lui semblait curieux : l'humain, lui aussi, faisait parfois le tour de son appartement comme s'il le redécouvrait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Parfois, il observait les photos accrochées dans l'entrée et il ruminait. À d'autres moments, il vérifiait son téléphone, écrivant des messages à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas les lire.

Dans les espaces creux, il semblait perdu et, surtout, profondément malheureux.

Malgré cet état un peu déprimé, son maître n'était pas avare en câlins, et Freddy ronronnait comme une vieille chaudière, le front brûlant de bonheur. Sa présence aidait vraiment Gavin, lui qui commençait finalement à perdre patience.

La veille, il avait mis son réveil avec l'intention de retourner au commissariat : il avait besoin de s'occuper, ou autrement il allait devenir fou avant le retour de Connor. Ses messages, quarante-et-un jusqu'à maintenant, étaient des bouteilles à la mer qui n'avaient pas encore été lus par leur destinataire, mais il ne perdait pas espoir et persistait à rappeler à son homme qu'il pensait toujours à lui.

La voiture n'était pas encore réparée, ce qui obligeait Gavin à se déplacer en métro. En chemin, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il cherchait les titres des Guns N'Roses.

Leurs chansons n'avaient jamais paru aussi amères.

Combien de fois il avait entendu Connor chanter par-dessus la voix d'Axl ? Combien de fois ils avaient repris le refrain de _Civil War_ ensemble ? Ou de _Bad Apples_ ? Combien de fois Connor avait abandonné de finir _Don't Cry_, trop ému par ce morceau ? Surtout quand il regardait Gavin en chantant « _I still love you_ » ?

Gavin sortit son portable et, guidé par la voix du chanteur, écrivit un passage de _November Rain_.

_« So never mind the darkness._

_We still can find a way,_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever,_

_Even cold November rain. »_

Gavin le savait : quand Connor se réveillerait, il compléterait la suite, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Debout, seul dans la foule qui avait rempli le wagon, Gavin fixait l'écran. Il aurait donné cher pour que son homme réagisse dans la minute, lui réponde là, maintenant, sans attendre.

À cette pensée désespérée, il était prêt à faire demi-tour, à rentrer pour se terrer dans leur appartement. Alors, pour regagner quelques forces, il changea de groupe, presque à contrecœur, et resta avec les Ramones jusqu'à destination.

Devant le commissariat, des collègues discutaient, prenant le soleil en même temps que leur pause, savourant soit un café, une cigarette, une bonne conversation, ou, pour certains, les trois en même temps. Les uniformes noirs contrastaient avec la verdure qui entourait l'établissement et bordait le chemin qui menait au parking. Quel bonheur de pouvoir sortir, les talons plantés dans l'herbe, les joues réchauffées par les premiers rayons.

Si ce plaisir semblerait plus fade à Gavin, au moins, bosser lui permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée, des collègues écartèrent leur cigarette ou leur gobelet de leur bouche, hésitant entre un sourire accueillant ou une moue désolée. Certains baissaient le regard comme si le détective était en deuil, et ceux-là, Gavin avait une sérieuse envie de les frapper. Quoi ? Pourquoi cette pudeur pleine de pitié ? Le prénom de Connor allait être un tabou ? Plus personne ne parlerait du lieutenant Anderson, même s'il était encore en vie ?

Dans le hall d'entrée, Tina discutait avec une femme sur le départ ; une jeune asiatique avec un cocard violacé, un cadeau récent de sa copine. La violence pouvait empoisonner n'importe quel couples et Gavin soupira, heureux que Connor et lui n'en soient jamais arrivés là.

En l'apercevant, sa collègue lui adressa un signe de main : dès qu'elle aurait fini de discuter avec la victime, elle viendrait le voir.

Quand il s'installa, son bureau parût plus petit qu'autrefois. Les chocs récents perturbaient ses repères. Arriverait-il à bosser entre les sonneries des téléphones ? Les éclats de voix depuis les cellules ? Les bruits de pas en continu dans les couloirs ? Les coups d'œil vers lui ? Il pensait que la tension entre ses épaules ne pouvait pas empirer, et pourtant…

Pitié, que cette putain de journée commence et que tous les policiers retournent à leur ordinateur.

Un gobelet rempli de café noir se posa sur le rebord du bureau ; une offrande amicale de Tina, sans oublier le sourire franc qu'elle lui adressa.

« Je sais que c'est une question idiote, mais… tu vas bien ?

— J'essaie d'aller mieux, en tout cas. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Le carton était brûlant, ce qui l'obligea à le laisser de côté.

« Quand on a reçu l'appel de la clinique, on a vraiment cru que Fowler allait tourner de l'œil. »

C'était dur à croire que le capitaine puisse être si sensible, mais en ce moment, Gavin n'avait pas la force de douter de quoique ce soit.

« D'ailleurs, Tina, tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette clinique ?

— Comment ça ?

— Elle était… bizarre. Je n'ai vu qu'un seul docteur, une seule infirmière, et ils avaient aucun logo, rien.

— T'as le nom du docteur, au moins ?

— Il a juste dit qu'il s'appelait Kamski. »

Si Tina suspectait que la mémoire de Gavin soit embrouillée par des médicaments, elle garda cette idée pour elle et prêta plutôt une épaule à son ami.

Le nom du docteur n'était pas un nom si commun : en cherchant bien, ils finiraient par trouver une identité, mais ça prendrait quelques jours. De plus, l'officier promit de récupérer le numéro de téléphone qui avait été utilisé ; le détective pourrait alors essayer de tracer l'appel.

« On a eu très peur, Gavin, et on est heureux de te revoir. On espère que Connor sera vite de retour aussi. »

Le détective Reed était plus qu'un collègue ; c'était un ami, et cette rencontre, Tina la devait à Connor, grâce au fait qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Gavin de quitter le milieu carcéral.


	14. Interlude 7 — 11 mars 2032

Gavin venait tout juste de passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée quand Connor se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'inexprimable passait par des gestes de réconfort : l'étreinte, le baiser sur la tempe, le second dans ses cheveux.

D'habitude, les jeudis, le gardien terminait en milieu d'après-midi.

Alors qu'il était bientôt 20 heures.

La journée avait été épuisante, aussi épuisante que la précédente.

La veille, un détenu du nom d'Alex Barney s'était pendu dans sa cellule. Son corps avait été découvert par Gavin et un autre gardien, trop tard pour être encore sauvé. Ce dealer de trente-quatre ans avait extrait les câbles électriques qui longeaient le plafond de sa cellule et s'y était accroché. Pas de nœud, pas de crochet : les gaines bleues, qui avaient ressemblé à d'épaisses veines gonflées, avaient tenu, supportant le poids du mort.

Alex Barney avait eu un joli visage avec des lèvres pleines et un nez à peine busqué, mais la mort l'avait enlaidi : la pression autour de la gorge avait donné au visage une empreinte simiesque, et la bouche avait été étirée, boudeuse à l'excès. La peau s'était changée en cire humide, donnant des reflets verdâtres au teint hâlé…

Le détenu de la cellule voisine s'était plaint que sa télévision ne marchait plus, et quand il avait appris pourquoi, il avait essayé, la tête coincée entre les barreaux, de cracher sur le cadavre. C'était la seule réaction que la mort de Barney avait suscitée.

La nuit dernière, tout en écoutant ce récit, Connor avait bercé Gavin contre lui, à l'abri, sous les draps.

De toute la journée, il n'avait envoyé aucun message, posé aucune question : il avait patienté jusqu'au soir pour connaître la suite des événements.

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

— J'ai découvert pourquoi Alex s'est suicidé. »

Connor embrassa la pointe de son oreille, le soutenant toujours ; il l'aurait porté jusqu'au lit, il l'aurait soulevé, lui et tous ses soucis. S'il ne laissait rien paraître, il était quand même ému à entendre la voix brisée de Gavin, à sentir comment les mains s'agrippaient à sa chemise.

Mais le gardien hésitait à expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert, la mâchoire paralysée. Il articula un faible :

« Je sais pas si je peux t'expliquer ça…

— Gavin, je travaille dans la police, à Detroit en plus, alors il m'en faut beaucoup pour me choquer. »

Bien sûr. Le détective avait vu des cadavres, avait assisté à de violentes interactions, tout comme il avait déjà été témoin de situations gênantes, gardant toujours une neutralité exemplaire… Mais ce n'était pas vis-à-vis de Connor ; c'était par respect pour Alex.

Le gardien non plus n'était pas facilement impressionnable, mais ce crachat plein de mépris l'avait heurté, et maintenant, il avait dans la gorge le poids d'un secret.

Il fixa Connor, son air attentif mais sans curiosité obscène. Il avait beau être détective, ses traits étaient empreints parfois d'une innocence, comme quand il haussait les sourcils de cette façon et qu'il serrait ses lèvres. Gavin pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance. Et il avait besoin de partager ce fardeau.

Le mieux était de commencer par le début.

Alex Barney était un chimiste des temps modernes, pas excellent, mais habile dans ses contacts, s'entourant d'une clientèle fidèle. Lors de son procès, il avait alourdi sa peine en se montrant désinvolte : la justice ne plaisantait pas avec la drogue, et elle montrait encore moins de pitié pour les dealers qui s'imaginaient au-dessus des lois.

Tutoyer les policiers et faire le coq devant son avocat étaient une chose, garder la même assurance en prison en était une autre. Le dealer s'était imaginé que les quatorze mois à l'ombre seraient longs, mais qu'ils passeraient plus vite en s'occupant un peu… et lors de la première nuit derrière les barreaux, la réalité l'avait frappé dans les dents : il était en _prison_. Pendant quatre-cents-vingt-six jours, il allait partager ses repas avec des délinquants plus imposants que lui, des désespérés qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

À cause de sa première attitude, Alex Barney ne s'était pas fait d'ami parmi les gardiens, et ses tentatives auprès des détenus n'avaient pas vraiment été plus fructueuses…

Mais il ne s'était pas pendu pour attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Gavin s'en était déjà douté quand, au moment de la découverte, il avait aperçu deux cigarettes sur le lit. Ç'aurait pu être anodin, mais Alex Barney ne fumait pas. Le gardien l'avait déjà entendu faire cette blague : « je me pique peut-être, mais j'ai les mêmes poumons que quand j'avais huit ans ! »

Même si ce détail l'avait interloqué, Gavin l'avait gardé pour lui.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de fureter et de tomber sur de nouveaux éléments, obéissant à une sorte d'instinct, alors que ce n'étaient que des petites choses qui semblaient sans importance : des heures échangées sur les plannings, de nouveaux liens entre certains détenus, un sac oublié dans la cour, un téléphone portable sans forfait.

Gavin était resté jusqu'au soir, il était resté jusqu'à découvrir qu'Alex Barney était devenu…

« … Ce qu'on appelle une "pute". » Compléta doucement Connor, et Gavin confirma d'un signe de tête.

Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours, dans toutes les prisons du monde, mais c'était la première fois que Gavin découvrait les faits par lui-même.

En remontant la piste aveugle, il avait trouvé dans le portable une vidéo pornographique. Et elle datait de lundi dernier.

Du frigo, Gavin sortit une bière fraîche, malgré les températures frileuses qui allaient avec la fin de l'hiver. Quand il avait fermé son casier à la prison, le soleil s'était déjà englué à l'horizon : le genre de luminosité qui fait comprendre que la journée est terminée et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à aller se coucher, juste avant d'enchaîner avec demain.

Le directeur de la prison lui avait accordé, à lui et son collègue, trois jours de repos, mais Gavin n'était pas sûr de vouloir les prendre.

Accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, Connor réfléchissait. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, alors il garda ses félicitations pour plus tard, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que Gavin avait assuré un véritable travail d'enquêteur. Un travail qui n'entrait pas vraiment dans ses fonctions et qui avait pourtant été mené à bien. Les suicides en prison étaient encore si courants que, sans Gavin, les raisons d'Alex Barney auraient pu être emportées dans sa tombe.

Quand Gavin reposa la bouteille, Connor en profita poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle s'attarda, comme si elle caressait en même temps l'idée que le gardien rejoigne la police. Cette lubie venait juste de s'imposer, mais elle avait en fait commencé à se former depuis un moment, depuis que Connor avait vu et revu les cicatrices. Celle sur le nez de Gavin n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres : une cicatrice, plus longue, descendait sur son dos, de ses côtes à ses reins, tandis qu'une troisième, en forme de V, marquait son épaule. Et Dieu savait si une autre était camouflée par le tatouage de la pieuvre sur son bras ; il était si grand que Connor n'aurait pas été surpris que ce fût le cas.

Le pire était qu'aucune n'avait été volontaire : si Gavin ou un de ses collègues étaient blessés, c'était, la plupart du temps, fortuit, car en tant que gardiens, ils s'interposaient dans les conflits et les lames de fortune dérapaient.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que les entailles : deux semaines auparavant, Gavin s'était tordu le poignet en séparant deux détenus et il ressentait encore quelques douleurs.

Un vrai dompteur dans une cage remplie de fauves.

Connor s'efforça de repousser cette idée au fond de son crâne et écouta plutôt Gavin, qui lui exposa ce qu'il avait prévu : il n'allait pas prendre les trois jours, mais dès demain, il donnerait le relais à des collègues appartenant à une branche spéciale de la surveillance pénitentiaire et il insisterait sur le besoin d'une autopsie complète.

Connor posa ses paumes contre la mâchoire de son homme, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Gavin, tu es fatigué et tu as vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant. Prends ces quelques jours pour t'aérer la tête, d'accord ? Tu peux envoyer un mail à ton patron, mais ne t'épuises pas. »

Peut-être que Connor ne voulait pas qu'il y retourne : si les violeurs apprenaient que le gardien Reed avait mis à jour leur petit jeu, alors sa vie serait menacée…

Un peu plus suppliant, Connor ajouta :

« Repose-toi un peu. Pour t'en remettre, pour réfléchir, d'accord ? »


	15. Le géant malheureux

Commissariat de police de Detroit

16 juin 2038

* * *

Et Gavin avait réfléchi. Il avait surtout réfléchi à la proposition que Connor lui avait fait un mois plus tard ; celle d'intégrer la police de Detroit.

Pour le convaincre, Connor lui avait assuré qu'il avait ce quelque chose qui ferait de lui un bon enquêteur : observateur — peut-être un peu inquisiteur, mais dans la police, ce n'était pas forcément un mal — raisonné, logique… Et puis, sa santé physique était un atout qui manquait à certains collègues devenus bedonnants !

Après plusieurs mois de réflexion, Gavin avait posé sa démission et passé le concours. Tout du long, il fut soutenu par le détective qui fut ravi de l'accueillir comme collègue, et en octobre, il avait rencontré Tina Chen, cette petite nana avec qui il s'était tout de suite entendu. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient le même humour acerbe et la même franchise.

Discuter avec elle lui avait fait un bien fou.

Autrefois, ces moments étaient d'une grande banalité, s'insérant au cours de la journée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais aujourd'hui, Gavin mesurait mieux ces petits bonheurs, redécouvrant leur valeur. Leur effet placebo.

Ensuite, il s'occupa de diverses tâches, éloignant ses pensées de la clinique de Kamski. Les cauchemars rattachés à cet endroit, sous la lumière du jour, devenaient ridicules et le froid qu'ils lui avaient inspiré n'avait plus aucune emprise.

À un moment, Tina toqua contre son bureau et lui indiqua qu'un homme souhaitait signaler une disparition.

« Tu te sens de prendre sa déposition ou tu préfères attendre un peu avant de t'occuper d'une affaire ?

— J'ai assez attendu comme ça, Tina, t'en fais pas. »

Elle assura qu'elle pouvait comprendre, lui adressa un signe de tête, et retourna vers l'entrée.

Gavin eut le souffle coupé quand l'homme entra dans le hall, et il ne fut pas le seul : tous les policiers redressèrent la tête dans un seul mouvement, bouche bée, pendant que le géant essayait de slalomer entre les bureaux. Les épaules larges saillaient sous une chemise de bûcheron, et le rouge semblait vif sur la peau noire.

En apercevant ces mains, Chris bénit le ciel que l'homme soit un témoin et non pas un criminel : ses couilles rétrécissaient rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lutter contre une telle montagne.

Pourtant, seule la taille du géant était une menace, car son visage exprimait une telle tristesse que certains policiers basculèrent de la peur à la compassion. Aucune nervosité ne venait agiter le visiteur ; tout juste une grande lassitude, comme si les grands pieds étaient trop lourds à déplacer.

Même quand il s'assit devant le bureau du détective, l'homme restait impressionnant. Gavin redressa le dos, mais sans succès : il se sentait toujours intimidé.

« Vous avez dit à ma collègue que c'était pour signaler une disparition ?

— Oui. »

Il avait une belle voix sombre, le genre qui prend son élan depuis le fond de la gorge.

« Je vais vous demander de décliner votre identité.

— Je m'appelle Luther Andronikov. » Gavin haussa les sourcils et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homme : qu'une personne noire porte un nom russe ne laissait jamais sans réaction et Luther avait l'habitude des regards surpris. Il n'était pas afro-américain : véritable patchwork d'origines, Luther précisa qu'il était né à Vancouver, adopté par une famille russe. À trente-six ans, il était garde forestier, un grand passionné de nature qui s'adaptait mal aux villes, mais à Detroit, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie. « J'habite au 15331 Ferguson Street, avec mon épouse, Kara, et sa fille, Alice Williams, d'un premier mariage. »

Gavin saisit les informations sur son ordinateur, à la fois surpris et ravi de ne pas avoir à poser ses questions : les échanges n'étaient pas toujours fluides dans un commissariat et il y avait des centaines de questionnaires à essayer pour obtenir tout ce dont les policiers avaient besoin, mais Luther était coopératif.

« Et la personne portée disparue ?

— C'est ma femme. »

Ah, il comprenait mieux : Luther avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps en questions-réponses interminables.

Sur son annulaire, une alliance dorée se patinait déjà, rappelant à Gavin qu'il gardait la sienne autour du cou, au bout d'une chaîne et caché sous son t-shirt pour le moment.

« Kara, donc ?

— Kara Andronikov, elle a pris mon nom quand nous nous sommes mariés.

— C'était quand ?

— Il y a quatre ans. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis six ans. »

Une histoire presque aussi longue que celle de Gavin et Connor.

Luther parlait sans difficulté, mais il avait parfois une absence qui semblait provenir de sa poitrine, comme un pincement de cœur si fulgurant qu'il paralysait sa langue, puis il chassait cette douleur.

Une peine que Gavin comprenait, qu'il partageait même, et ce point commun le poussa à sympathiser tout de suite avec le géant.

« Quand est-ce que Kara a disparu ? »

Gavin regretta cette familiarité qui lui avait échappé : il ne s'était jamais montré aussi compatissant avec ceux qui venaient témoigner, usant plutôt des noms de famille que des prénoms, mais Luther ne montra aucun signe d'embarras.

« Kara a disparu depuis deux jours. Je sais que c'est long, mais le premier soir, j'ai appelé et un de vos collègues m'a assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas signaler la disparition d'une personne majeure sous un délai de quarante-huit heures.

— Vous l'avez vue partir ?

— Non, mais elle était à la maison, et… La maison n'a aucun signe d'effraction, son manteau et ses chaussures n'étaient plus là, et tout était en ordre.

— Vous vous étiez disputés ? »

Luther soupira : le policier au téléphone lui avait demandé la même chose, alors Luther donna au détective la même réponse :

« Non, tous les couples ont des problèmes, monsieur, euh, détective Reed, » se corrigea Luther en lisant rapidement le nom sur la plaque, « mais Kara et moi ne nous disputions que si l'un ou l'autre s'était trompé de date pour un rendez-vous médical ou avait oublié de racheter du papier toilette. » Luther essaya de rire, mais ces souvenirs étaient plus douloureux qu'amusants. « Et puis, il y a Alice. Elle a huit ans et je l'élève comme ma propre fille, mais Kara ne la laisserait jamais, elle lui aurait dit quelque chose…

— Elle aurait pu lui demander de garder un secret ?

— La petite ne dort plus depuis deux nuits tellement elle pleure, détective. Hier soir, elle est venue dormir avec moi : elle a peur que je l'abandonne aussi. Si elle savait quelque chose, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça. »

Gavin devait reconnaître que Luther avait raison. La peur de l'abandon est une chose pour laquelle les enfants ne peuvent pas mentir.

« Vous avez parlé d'un premier mariage, vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien ? Est-ce que Kara a toujours des contacts avec son premier mari ?

— Todd Williams et elle ont été mariés pendant trois ans, mais ça s'est… mal fini. Il était chauffeur de taxi, à l'époque, et avec les voitures automatiques, il a perdu son emploi. Il a eu… des problèmes d'addiction. » La pudeur de Luther était noble : peu de seconds maris laissaient autant de dignité à leur prédécesseur. « Kara n'avait plus confiance et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a demandé à avoir la garde exclusive d'Alice.

— Vous n'avez jamais été menacé par Williams ? Ni Kara, ni Alice, ni vous ?

— Non. Enfin, rien de grave : il peut avoir Alice un week-end tous les mois depuis deux ans, et on a bien entendu deux ou trois réflexions au début, mais rien qui ne ressemble à une menace.

— Malheureusement, on peut pas faire grand-chose… » Soupira Gavin. « J'imagine qu'avant d'appeler la police, vous avez essayé de contacter votre femme ?

— Son portable est toujours allumé, mais elle ne décroche pour personne. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle a laissé son chargeur à la maison… »

Si Luther avait la carrure d'un buffle, il avait de beaux yeux de biche, comme s'ils avaient toujours été larmoyants. Gavin n'était pas surpris d'y trouver de l'incompréhension, mais c'était plus que ça, il y avait une sorte de… une sorte de tourmente ?

Le détective réfléchissait aux dernières questions, et l'une d'elles allait confirmer si Connor et Kara avait un point commun :

« Est-ce que Kara a… est-ce qu'elle souffre de dépression ? Ou un autre trouble psychologique ?

— Non. Elle a eu des moments difficiles dans sa vie, mais elle n'est pas dépressive et n'a jamais eu de… elle n'a jamais eu de tendances suicidaires. En fait, elle a commencé à écrire un livre depuis quelques mois, elle s'investit beaucoup dedans, même quand… »

Luther était prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais pour la première fois, il referma brusquement la bouche, avec le réflexe inconscient de secouer la tête.

« Oui ?

— Non, je pensais à quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, si ce n'est qu'Alice a besoin de sa maman et… et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de Kara. »

Gavin garda le silence, au cas où le témoin reviendrait sur sa décision, mais il n'obtint rien de plus.

Dans la majorité des cas, ces disparitions étaient un besoin de changer d'air, une punition infligée à l'autre, et même si Gavin croyait Luther, son métier lui demandait d'être plus sceptique. Autant, il retrouverait Kara Andronikov chez une sœur ou une cousine, elle lui expliquerait que son mari avait commis une petite infidélité et…

Mais sa fille alors ?

Dans la fiche civile, la photo de Kara présentait une femme aux traits adorables. Fine et délicate, tout l'inverse de son époux. Même figé, son regard restait doux et bienveillant, protecteur dans un tout autre registre que celui de Luther.

Des troubles psychologiques pouvaient apparaître en cours de vie, et peut-être que Luther ne voulait pas reconnaître que sa femme était malade. Ou était-ce Todd Williams ? Est-ce que Kara avait des comptes à régler avec son premier mari ? Son portable restait joignable, même si elle ne décrochait pas, peut-être parce qu'il était en possession de l'ancien chauffeur de taxi ?

Sur une fiche, Gavin lista toutes sortes de possibilités, prêt à les rayer les unes après les autres.

Maintenant que le géant avait quitté la commissariat, Tina put se ruer sur le bureau de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? S'était-il senti oppressé par ce colosse ? Le suspectait-il ?

« Je sais ce qu'on dit, dans ce genre de cas, » répondit Gavin, fixant toujours l'entrée où le géant avait disparu, « que le conjoint est le suspect numéro un, mais pas lui… Tu sais à qui il me fait penser ?

— À Terry Crew avec tous ses muscles dans _Brooklyn 99_ ?

— Sors-moi encore une réplique de ce vieux truc, Tina, et je te fous dans une cellule. » Pour le provoquer, elle éclata d'un rire diabolique : elle lui réserverait son imitation de Rosa pour plus tard. « Non, sérieusement, il me fait penser à ce personnage dans un des romans de Stephen King, celui qui se passe dans une prison.

— _La Ligne verte_ ?

— Ouais. Il me fait penser à John Coffey. »

Avec ses yeux malheureux et sa carrure, Luther semblait être une réincarnation du personnage du King, et comme John Coffey, il semblait assez grand pour cacher un secret qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager.


	16. Est-ce que les elfes existent ?

Sleepy Hollow State Park

17 juin 2038

* * *

La sève qui suintait de l'écorce diffusait une odeur violente et sauvage, faisant de la forêt un sanctuaire majestueux.

Autrefois, ce coin de verdure servait de plage aux familles passionnées de camping et de pêche, mais le lac avait rétréci et les poissons qui y vivaient étaient désormais des espèces protégées. Les rives où l'eau s'était jetée depuis des années s'étaient asséchées, devenant des ventres de terre où des sapins avaient planté leurs racines.

Aux pêcheurs avaient succédé des randonneurs, aux familles avaient succédé des sportifs.

Tandis qu'elle attendait que Luther salue ses collègues dans la pièce à côté, Alice observait les photos de ce passé qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Que ce lieu soit devenu plus verdoyant ne la dérangeait pas : bercée par des légendes celtes, la petite fille préférait la hauteur des arbres à la profondeur des eaux. Elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à regarder danser les poissons quand elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux et les branches chanter.

La voix grave, derrière la porte, rassurait Alice. Hier soir, Luther lui avait expliqué qu'un policier s'était mis à la recherche de sa maman, et qu'il ferait tout pour la reconduire à la maison. Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais l'espoir lui avait permis de dormir toute seule.

Avec la disparition de Kara, la petite pouvait rater l'école jusqu'à lundi prochain et son beau-père l'avait emmenée avec lui sur son lieu de travail. Le parc n'ouvrirait que dans deux heures, et sa visite matinale était donc un privilège. Les parents de ses camarades travaillaient dans des bureaux exigus, le dos courbé vers des écrans trop grands, mais Luther, lui, veillait sur ce coin de nature, libre et heureux.

Et puis, il avait un chouette blouson. Certes, il ne le portait pas en ce moment à cause des températures trop hautes, mais la veste reposait sur les genoux d'Alice, alors elle pouvait l'admirer autant qu'elle le désirait.

Avec un geste plein de soin, Alice plia la veste près d'elle ; elle n'en aurait pas besoin, aujourd'hui. Durant les jours plus frais, elle adorait l'avoir sur le dos, et elle aurait eu trois sœurs qu'elles auraient pu le porter toutes ensemble tellement le blouson était immense. Mais ce matin, elle pourrait le rester ici.

Le nom du propriétaire était cousu sur une des poches situées au niveau de la poitrine, mais l'enfant n'arrivait jamais à le dire correctement.

« Andro… And… Androki… Androkof… »

Au début, elle avait été un peu jalouse que sa maman ne porte plus le même nom qu'elle, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Williams, ça, elle arrivait à le prononcer, et ne pas réussir à dire son propre nom, ç'aurait été absurde…

Quand le garde forestier vint la retrouver dans le hall, elle plaça sa minuscule main dans la sienne, si grande et solide. Avant-hier, quand il avait tenté de la réconforter en caressant ses cheveux, Alice se souvenait qu'elle tremblait.

C'était dur de voir un adulte si grand pleurer. Voir leurs larmes tomber, c'était voir le monde s'effondrer.

Une brise venait secouer les feuilles au-dessus des têtes, faisant jouer la faible lumière qui s'éparpillait. Ici, il n'y avait aucun bruit de circulation, à croire que les voitures n'existaient plus.

La civilisation se faisait aussi oublier depuis les sentiers marqués, mais au sommet des collines, on pouvait apercevoir quelques tours des villes alentours. Au sommet de quelques collines ou une fois assise sur les épaules de Luther, ça fonctionnait aussi.

Sur son perchoir, Alice surveillait mieux les écureuils : de temps à autre, elle pouvait apercevoir une queue rousse et elle poussait alors un petit cri de victoire.

Luther retint un rire : si la petite se mettait dans un tel état pour un écureuil, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle pouvait rencontrer un elfe comme elle en rêvait depuis quelques temps ?

Les elfes étaient les anges d'Alice, surtout depuis que Kara s'était mise à l'écriture de son roman de _fantasy_.

Kara cultivait un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui touchait au monde de l'imaginaire. Elle avait lu tant de sagas qu'il lui arrivait de les confondre, pourtant, elle en parlait toujours avec une grande passion. Un peu de cet amour s'était transmis à sa fille, et Alice ne rêvait pas d'être une princesse en robe étincelante, mais chevauchant plutôt des dragons avec une armure d'acier.

Sans pouvoir saisir tous les détails, elle savait que l'histoire que sa mère allongeait chaque soir sur son clavier était un récit où nains, elfes et humains partageaient un royaume. Les conflits entre peuples s'oubliaient face à l'ombre grandissante d'une menace, des alliances se formaient, tandis que des trahisons faisaient basculer l'espoir. Parfois, lors du goûter, Alice demandait à ce que Kara lui lise un passage, et comme une lectrice avide, l'enfant avait hâte de connaître la suite, impressionnée par tant d'imagination.

Suite qui avait bien failli ne jamais exister, car quand Kara était tombée malade, au printemps dernier, ces royaumes sans carte avaient manqué disparaître.

Ç'avait été une période trouble pour la famille, surtout pour Alice à cause de tous ces termes difficiles à comprendre. D'autant que « pyélonéphrite obstructive » était aussi compliqué à prononcer que le nom Andronikov.

Elle avait simplement compris qu'un des organes de sa maman ne fonctionnait plus très bien et qu'il avait fallu le remplacer. Après une longue période de fatigue, Kara s'était remise à pianoter sur son clavier et Alice faisait tout pour l'encourager, la réconforter.

Comme pour se motiver elle-même, l'enfant surveillait tous les arbres qu'elle croisait, à la recherche d'une porte vers un jardin elfique, pour trouver les refuges d'un autre monder.

Toujours perchée sur les épaules de Luther, elle finit par demander à retourner sur la terre ferme, impatiente de commencer sa quête.

Chaque feuille, chaque fleur était une préciosité qui pourrait donner à Kara assez d'inspiration quand elle reviendrait.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Luther la rappela pour lui demander :

« Alice, quelles sont les règles dans la forêt ?

— Je ne jette pas mes déchets dans la nature. » Commença Alice en redressant les épaules, prenant sa récitation à cœur. « Je ne bois que l'eau dans ma bouteille. Si je rencontre des animaux, je ne dois pas leur faire peur, et si je veux faire pipi, je trouve un endroit qui n'est pas en pente et loin des fossés. »

Cette réponse lui allait, et il l'autorisa à partir se promener.

Elle n'était peut-être pas sa fille, mais Alice avait cette tendresse qu'ont tous les enfants pour la nature. Tendresse que Luther avait conservée même adulte.

Dans sa poche, Alice avait un petit portable, de ces nouvelles collections qui convenaient aux enfants avec trois ou quatre numéros de téléphone maximum. Toutefois, Alice en avait un cinquième : il y avait celui de maman, celui de papa, celui de la police, celui des pompiers et celui de Luther.

Le sentier était irrégulier ; les cailloux et les feuilles débordaient sur le chemin, et elle prit garde à ne pas glisser dessus. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle entendait mieux les clapotis provenant de quelques ruisseaux cachés. Le parc n'ouvrirait que dans deux heures et pour l'instant, elle avait la forêt pour elle. Sans les randonneurs, elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de rencontrer un elfe ?

Sous ses pieds, la terre était moelleuse, mais elle serrait asséchée dès que le soleil aurait jeté ses rayons. Alice avait, dans le col de son t-shirt, des lunettes de soleil coincées, mais le verre teinté altérait trop les nuances de la forêt.

À force d'entendre les murmures de l'eau, sa vessie s'était mise à peser. Alice regarda aux alentours : inutile de craindre d'être aperçue, le parc était toujours vide, mais il y avait deux règles à respecter, alors il fallait trouver un terrain plat et loin des fossés.

L'envie était si pressante qu'elle pensait porter un océan sous son nombril ; elle essaya de presser le pas, sans succès…

Luther ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été vigilante, mais elle craignait qu'il ne le soit pas non plus si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un lieu à temps.

Elle renonça à son sermon, avec une petite pointe de culpabilité quand même, et s'écarta du chemin pour s'approcher d'une pente qui devait finir dans un ruisseau. Elle prit appui sur des racines qui dépassaient du sol, s'aidant avec une branche assez basse. Tout en grimaçant, de sa main libre, Alice déboutonna son jean. S'accroupir serait une véritable épreuve avec un bras levé, mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Le plus important était de ne pas tomber, ainsi, Luther ne saurait jamais qu'elle n'avait pas respecté les règles.

Quand elle eut terminé et qu'elle réussit à remonter vers le chemin, Alice était fière d'elle. Elle n'était pas tombée, elle ne s'était pas blessée et elle avait réussi à se retenir jusqu'au bout.

Un bruit provenant du fossé la fit sursauter. C'était un bruissement provoqué par quelque chose qui remue sous les feuilles. Un écureuil ? Une souris ? Ou autre chose ? Alice se pencha, prête à réutiliser la racine comme support. Elle était à l'affût d'une queue orange ou, pourquoi pas, une tête brune aux yeux noirs et brillants.

Les mouvements cessaient, puis reprenaient, comme hésitants.

Soudain, l'enfant prit peur : elle ignorait si des serpents vivaient ici, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vérifier.

Alice saisit la branche au-dessus de sa tête et l'utilisa comme le barreau d'une échelle pour se hisser jusqu'au chemin.

Là, malgré les pierres qui jonchaient la route, elle se mit à courir, impatiente de regrimper sur les épaules de Luther.

Ce n'était pas un serpent qui se cachait sous les feuilles, bien que la forme aurait pu y faire penser : c'était un bras livide où quelques ecchymoses avaient fleuri. Les doigts, avec des mouvements saccadés, s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble, et le membre orphelin se traînait avec difficulté. Des insectes nécrophages suivaient le sillon, guidés par la chair noircie de pourriture, mais quand ils s'approchaient de leur festin, ils étaient surpris de constater qu'il bougeait toujours, animé par une mécanique qui puait le fer.

Déçus, les nécrophores, l'abdomen débordant de larves, devaient faire demi-tour à la recherche d'un cadavre plus tranquille.


	17. Connor

Commissariat de police de Detroit

17 juin 2038

* * *

Le détective retraçait le chemin enregistré par le géolocalisateur du portable de Kara Andronikov.

Tout y était : heures, lieux, distances… même si certaines ondes avaient perturbé l'acheminement, interrompant le suivi. Aujourd'hui encore, la technologie pouvait perdre en fiabilité à cause de quelques aléas, mais rien qui puisse empêcher de mener l'enquête.

Depuis la veille, Gavin était happé dans cette disparition.

Il avait noté toutes les adresses, mais celle de l'ex-mari ne figurait pas. Kara ne s'était pas rendue chez Todd Williams. Ils s'étaient peut-être rencontrés ailleurs ? Cette piste était trop évidente, mais il lui accorderait toute son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être écartée.

Et puis, il y avait ce brusque silence au milieu du récit de Luther, ce mutisme qui pouvait dire tant de choses.

L'homme avait gardé des informations pour lui, peut-être par timidité, peut-être par crainte, mais c'était une réaction courante : les proches notaient des changements et essayaient de les expliquer de façon logique, les jugeant trop futiles pour être notés dans un rapport de police.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur le rebord du bureau et, pensant à une coïncidence, Gavin crut que c'était Luther qui était revenu sur cette décision, qu'il avait enfin décidé de lui parler.

Quand il saisit le portable, le choc fut violent.

Connor.

Un message de Connor !

_« So if you want to love me,_

_Then darlin' don't refrain,_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain. »_

Toute la pression qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules s'écroula d'un coup. Ses poumons pouvaient respirer, son cœur pouvait battre à nouveau. Même le plus petit muscle de son corps se mit à trembler, rejoignant ce séisme de joie qui l'agitait entièrement.

Gavin dut raffermir ses doigts sur le téléphone ou il tomberait.

Gavin était prêt à appeler Connor, juste pour écouter sa voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis quinze jours. Mais est-ce que Connor pouvait parler ? Est-ce que lui-même réussirait à parler ?

Un second message fit vibrer à nouveau le portable.

_« J'ai __vérifié__ les paroles sur internet pour ne pas me tromper, au cas où. »_

Personne ne regardait en direction de son bureau, pourtant, Gavin luttait pour que ses larmes ne tombent pas. Les mots, à l'écrit ou de vive voix, n'arrivaient pas à expliquer combien il lui avait manqué ; il fixait l'écran, indécis mais heureux.

Un troisième message arriva, ajoutant au bonheur que Gavin revivait.

_« Merci pour tous tes messages, Gavin. Tu m'as manqué. »_

Les bouteilles emportées par la mer étaient arrivées à bon port, et l'intention avait été devinée. Gavin ria et une larme tomba, mais il l'ignora, répondant :

_« _Toi_, tu m'as manqué __!__T__u as dormi pendant 15 jours__ !__ »_

_« __J__e suis encore épuisé. »_

_« Tu dois rester encore combien de jours à la clinique ? »_

L'écran de son ordinateur, ignoré, s'était mis en veille, et la tablette avait été repoussée avec un geste inconscient.

La réponse de Connor le fit sursauter :

_« En fait, je suis dans le taxi. »_

Il rentrait. Il revenait à la maison.

Gavin bondit de sa chaise et se rua vers le bureau de Tina. Il s'embrouilla dans sa requête, mais Tina comprit l'essentiel : est-ce qu'elle pouvait prendre la suite de l'enquête pour aujourd'hui comme Connor était en route ?

Elle poussa un cri ravi, et le poussa à sortir du commissariat : elle s'occuperait de la disparition pour aujourd'hui, lui, qu'il aille retrouver son homme !

Avant de le perdre de vue, elle ajouta :

« Mais tu me devras un repas, Gavin ! »

Le détective promit de faire un festin, puis il pressa le pas jusqu'au bureau de Fowler. Par chance, la capitaine était en train de siroter un thé, seul et le téléphone posé sur le bureau. Gavin en profita alors pour le prévenir :

« Capitaine ! Connor est réveillé, il rentre aujourd'hui ! »

Fowler n'eut pas le temps de reposer sa tasse : il comprit que Gavin avait besoin de sa journée et ne le retint pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Depuis son bureau, il lui cria quand même de lui donner des nouvelles, ce que Gavin promit également.

Il était rare de voir le capitaine avec un sourire aussi franc, mais Gavin sortait déjà du bâtiment.

Tout le monde avait entendu la nouvelle et ils avaient tous hâte de savoir comment le lieutenant Anderson se portait.

La voiture était garée à sa place initiale, la 702, dans le parking sous leur immeuble ; Gavin ne l'avait pas reprise depuis l'accident, car le volant lui donnait des sueurs froides, mais maintenant, il regrettait cette décision : le métro était beaucoup trop lent à son goût.

Même s'il continuait à échanger des messages avec Connor, le chemin semblait être interminable.

Enfin arrivé dans l'appartement, Gavin ouvrit tous les volets et, pour Connor, il vérifia que certains éléments étaient en ordre. Les couverts étaient empilés correctement et les chemises étaient bien rangées par couleur. Le plaid sur le fauteuil était plié d'une façon à peu près similaire à celle de Connor. La veille, il avait changé les draps et se félicita pour son instinct.

Rien n'était assez parfait pour quelqu'un d'aussi perfectionniste que Connor, mais ça irait.

Quand Gavin entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il eut la présence d'esprit de retirer son alliance et de la cacher dans la poche de son jean, la chaîne cliquetant contre la bague.

Aussi inquiet que Freddy, il s'approcha avec lenteur du hall, la gorge nouée : il avait envie de pleurer, tant à cause du sentiment de joie que celui de tristesse.

Connor se tenait sur le seuil de leur appartement, comme une illusion, un fantasme. Et s'il avait fini par devenir fou ? Et si Connor ne pouvait pas rentrer ?

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Gavin reconnaissait sans peine les traits de son partenaire, cette bouche bien dessinée, ces yeux sombres, ces grains de beauté si nombreux, mais il avait maigri, sa barbe avait poussé et il avait l'air épuisé. Terriblement épuisé. Ses cernes étaient effrayants, plus gris que violets, le rendant aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Connor avait aussi du mal à croire qu'il était de retour chez lui. Sa paume effleura le bois de la porte, celui du meuble de l'entrée, où ils avaient l'habitude de poser leurs clés, et enfin, elle se posa contre le dos tremblant de Gavin.

En faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'épaule qui avait été blessée, Gavin le serra contre lui, incapable de maîtriser les frissons qui le secouaient. C'était la fin du printemps, le soleil était radieux, et pourtant, il avait tellement froid…

Les corps avaient été anéantis par cet événement et incapables de tenir debout davantage, ils glissèrent doucement jusqu'au sol, se soutenant toujours. Au sol, Connor se recroquevilla contre Gavin, les genoux repliés sous la jambe de son homme, la joue contre son épaule. Il voulut relever son bras encore douloureux, mais finit par le laisser pendre, sentant que les sutures tiraient et que les muscles étaient encore en pleine cicatrisation.

Gavin était effrayé : sous ses paumes, il sentait combien Connor avait maigri. Les côtes butaient contre ses doigts, presque fragiles.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Connor. »

La question de Hank lui revenait en tête. _Qui tenait le volent ?_ Il l'avouait : c'était lui, lui qui tenait le volant, lui qui avait guidé la voiture vers la pente.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gavin. »

Sa voix, alourdie par la fatigue, semblait plus grave.

Connor avait fermé les yeux, se demandant comment on pouvait dormir pendant deux semaines et être quand même aussi fatigué. Une présence frôla soudain son mollet et il sursauta, remarquant l'étrange chat noir, l'oreille abîmée évidente dans la fourrure charbon.

« Tient ? Qui est-ce ?

— Je te présente Freddy. Freddy Krueger. »

Connor approuva ce nom, rigolant tandis qu'il approcha ses doigts vers l'oreille intacte, grattouillant la base.

« Il est adorable. »

Son sourire était un peu triste, et Gavin lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai perdu quelque chose, dans l'accident, » soupira Connor, et Gavin devina tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

« Quelque chose d'important ?

— Oui. Enfin, c'était… Bref. On aurait pu perdre plus.

— Tu vas peut-être retrouver ce que tu as perdu ? »

Gavin sentait sous sa fesse l'alliance, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder ce sujet. Pour le moment, Connor avait besoin de repos : ça faisait assez d'ascenseur émotionnel pour aujourd'hui.

« J'en doute, Gavin, mais ce n'est pas grave. On aurait pu perdre beaucoup plus. »

Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir, autrement, Gavin l'aurait porté jusqu'à la salle de bains, mais il lui prêta au moins une épaule, le bras autour de sa taille. La veste que Connor portait était la même que celle du jour de l'accident, et la clinique, si elle avait essayé de la laver, n'était pas parvenue à nettoyer le sang qui avait bruni.

Gavin voulut l'aider à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, mais Connor lui assura qu'il pourrait le faire. Il eut ce geste curieux, celui d'agripper sa propre chemise, comme s'il avait eu peur que son partenaire ne l'écoute pas et insiste.

La blessure était horrible à voir : des agrafes en métal devaient maintenir les chairs maltraitées, soit rougies, soit bleuies par l'impact.

De toute façon, Connor devrait porter le bandage recouvert de plastique pendant encore deux ou trois jours au minimum. D'ici là, il souhaitait épargner cette image façon Frankenstein à son homme.

Pendant que l'eau coulait depuis la salle de bains, cette petite pièce attenante à la chambre et uniquement séparée par un mur de verre poli, Gavin ferma les volets, chassant le soleil. Des rayons persistaient tout de même et apportaient une pénombre dorée dans leur nid.

Bien sûr que Connor était fatigué par sa blessure qui avait failli être fatale, mais Gavin se souvint d'un détail, et, tout en observant la silhouette en train de se sécher, il lui demanda :

« Ils t'ont donné des médicaments ?

— Je crois. C'est curieux, tous mes souvenirs sont flous… »

Gavin ouvrit la sacoche, grimaçant en sentant sous ses doigts le cuir noir durci par le sang séché, et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Il trouva trois boîtes de médicaments identiques à celles que la clinique lui avait laissées. Têtu, le détective n'en avait pas parlé à son médecin, d'autant que depuis qu'il s'en était débarrassé, il se sentait bien mieux, alors il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de les mentionner.

« On devrait les jeter. » Suggéra Gavin quand Connor s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Même exténué, Connor s'était quand même rasé, mettant en évidence ses joues plus creuses que d'habitude. Gavin se souvint qu'il devait faire une _apple pie_.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un traitement prescrit par l'hôpital et…

— C'est un traitement qui abrutit, Connor. J'en avais aussi à prendre. J'étais tout le temps crevé quand je suis rentré, mais je n'y ai pas retouché et je me suis senti vraiment mieux. Il vaut mieux les balancer à la poubelle.

— C'est bien toi, » murmura Connor, « rebelle jusqu'au bout. »

C'était vrai que, de son côté, Connor se montrait toujours sage et obéissant. Si la clinique lui avait laissé trois boîtes de médicaments, avec le dosage indiqué dessus, alors Connor suivrait scrupuleusement les indications jusqu'à la dernière pilule.

« C'est bien toi aussi, » répliqua Gavin, « suivant aveuglement des ordres.

— Tu ne te plains jamais quand ce sont les tiens. »

Gavin lui caressa la joue, perturbé par la fragilité de ce visage qu'il voulait reconnaître.

« Je vais te prendre rendez-vous avec Shinohara, et je veux que tu lui demandes son avis, ok ? »

Connor hocha la tête. Il lui demanda soudain s'il allait retourner au travail, et quand il apprit que Gavin avait sa journée, il se sentit soulagé : le sommeil allait l'assommer d'un coup, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de Gavin près de lui.

Même après la douche, même sous les draps, ses jambes étaient secouées par quelques spasmes. Gavin, à la fois triste et soulagé, se coucha doucement à ses côtés. Même Freddy ne parvenait pas à briser le silence ; son ronronnement semblait trop lointain.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Connor. »

En entendant cette voix brisée, des larmes commencèrent à couler. Connor était déjà blotti contre Gavin, mais il avait assez de force pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils tremblaient comme en plein mois de janvier, mais à mesure qu'ils se répétaient qu'ils s'aimaient, les spasmes finirent par disparaître.

Enfin, à l'abri dans ce lit, pressé contre Gavin, Connor s'endormit, un sourire tranquille sur la bouche, inspiré par toutes ces déclarations.

Gavin lui avait manqué, entendre qu'il l'aimait lui avait encore plus manqué.


	18. Interlude 8 — 22 août 2032

**UN PETIT MOT**

**L'attente a été longue, je sais, mais vous voulez rire ? Un échange de mails professionnels m'avait dégoûtée de cette fic.**

**Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je venais juste de décrocher un job dans une librairie médicale, je travaille donc depuis avec énormément de cliniques, de médecins, d'écoles d'infirmière, etc.**

**Sortant d'un master littéraire, très portée sur la féminisation des noms avec des débats encore ouverts, je m'étais efforcée d'adopter quelques réflexes. Comme celui d'écrire "docteure" pour une femme médecin.**

**Honnêtement, la féminisation des mots n'est pas une de mes croisades : une personne peut encore écrire "docteur" pour une femme sans être sexiste (j'en suis un exemple), même si je sais que ce débat est pris à cœur par beaucoup.**

**Sauf que j'ai eu le malheur, _l'immense malheur_, d'avoir salué une femme médecin, une cliente chez nous depuis des années, en commençant mon mail par "Chère docteure B." ****Elle n'a pas relevé au début, donc j'ai continué, jusqu'à recevoir un nouveau mail que je peux retranscrire de mémoire tellement j'avais été choquée : "Bannissez ce terme _docteure_ qui m'insupporte ! J'en ai assez de ces féminisations de mots comme _professeure_ ou _auteure_ ou que sais-je ! Vous recevrez le chèque de ma commande la semaine prochaine. Cordialement."**

**J'étais pas en colère : j'étais en pétard, parce qu'elle avait été d'une impolitesse monstre alors que, de mon côté, j'ai été polie dans tous mes mails.**

**Mes collègues m'ont rassurée en m'expliquant que c'était une dame d'un certain âge qui donnait toujours dans le théâtral et qu'elle piquait souvent des scandales pour rien.**

**Sauf que dans le chapitre suivant d'_Évolution Tactile_, il y a une femme médecin et j'avais commencé à écrire docteure. Après cette rixe par mail, j'ai changé en docteur. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais pas me laisser démonter, alors j'ai remis docteure. Et je me disais que c'était un sujet dont je me foutais en réalité, et qu'en mettant docteure, j'allais p'têt me faire engueuler, si je mettais docteur, j'allais peut-être me faire engueuler aussi.**

**Finalement, j'ai laissé docteur, un titre dont la féminisation fait encore débat et qui m'attire moins de problème que docteure. Bref, je suis féministe, la langue française est compliquée et je veux qu'on me foute la paix :'D**

**Mais voilà, ma crise est passée, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je snob bien poliment _docteur_ (sans e) B.**

**PS : Pour me remettre dans le bain, j'ai relu les chapitres déjà publiés et j'en ai profité pour les corriger~**

* * *

Pour les trente-deux ans de Connor, et aussi pour le premier anniversaire de leur relation, Gavin avait marqué le coup.

Quelques mois auparavant, en mars, il avait vu que le groupe finlandais Hell Sinks Here, qui avait participé à la résurrection du _heavy metal_, passerait dans le Michigan pile une semaine après l'anniversaire de Connor. Sur un coup de tête, Gavin avait acheté deux billets.

C'était spontané, peut-être un peu trop, car après tout, une séparation avant la date clé aurait gâché l'occasion. Pourtant, cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré Gavin : Connor et lui s'aimaient comme si le temps leur était compté. Peu importe la quantité des décennies, elle ne serait jamais suffisante pour eux.

Puis, après plusieurs mois de patience et de secrets, le jour de l'anniversaire était arrivé.

Gavin se souviendrait toujours de l'air perplexe de son homme quand il avait fait glisser l'enveloppe vers lui, comment Connor était passé de dubitatif à ému, ses doigts qui avaient failli laisser les billets s'échapper. En lisant les grandes lettres argentées, Connor avait pâli de joie, d'autant que la date d'achat ne lui avait pas échappé, et savoir que Gavin avait cru en leur histoire le remplissait de joie.

Lissant les billets sur la surface de la table, Connor avait essayé de dire merci, mais c'était plus un bredouillement. Heureux de son effet, Gavin éclata de rire.

Il avait été tellement fier !

Après un silence, bêtement, Connor avait fait remarquer que Ghost assurait la première partie de la soirée.

« Je sais, Connor : c'est moi qui ai acheté les places. J'ai vérifié toutes les informations avant.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

— Il va falloir, mon beau, ou le choc va te faire rater l'événement : c'est la semaine prochaine ! »

Le calendrier dans la cuisine avait ensuite été marqué d'une grande croix noire, parfaite imitation de celle qui se trouvait sous le « Here » sur la pochette du dernier album du groupe.

La semaine avait été courte et longue à la fois. Si Connor se montrait impatient, Gavin lui rappelait que lui, de son côté, avait dû attendre six mois sans trahir le moindre signe.

Et pendant sept jours, ils avaient fait tourner les albums, répétant certaines chansons qu'ils étaient sûrs d'entendre, révisant les classiques comme des étudiants qui voudraient briller à leur examen.

La cravate n'était pas qu'un accessoire pour le détective Anderson, et même pour le soir du concert, il avait opté pour une chemise grise avec une cravate noire. Une tenue sobre qui assurait un décalage saisissant. Gavin se demandait si, dans ces tenues classiques, il n'y avait pas une forme de provocation, un désir de se démarquer de ceux qui voulaient déjà paraître marginaux.

De toute façon, il avait pris goût à ces cravates, qu'elles soient autour de la gorge de Connor ou ailleurs.

Profitant de la météo clémente, le toit de la salle de concert avait été retiré, pour que le ciel dégagé remplace la voûte en toile bleu marine. Le soleil ne s'apercevait plus, s'isolant de la violence de l'ouverture assurée par les deux groupes invités. Tous les gradins n'étaient pas encore occupés : ceux qui attendaient le groupe principal chauffaient plutôt les bancs des bars alentours en attendant 21 heures.

Les teintes au-dessus des têtes marquaient les heures, indiquant si la nuit approchait, et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait et que la foule se faisait plus dense, l'impatience agitait le public.

Connor se serra contre Gavin pour lui murmurer un dernier merci. Les vibrations créaient un tremblement de terre sous leurs pieds, remuant les structures de la salle. Elles s'infiltraient aussi dans les corps, et Connor sentait son cœur secoué par la puissance des instruments, comme si la musique cherchait à se graver sous la peau. Et si c'était bien le cas, il la laisserait faire, en mémoire de cette soirée qu'il ne voulait pas voir finir.

Pessimiste, il pensait déjà aux regrets, à la nostalgie qui le saisirait dans quelques semaines, mesurant déjà le temps et l'amplitude de cette mélancolie.

Son bonheur était toujours entamé par ces idées noires.

Pour se raccrocher au moment présent, il passa ses bras sur les épaules de Gavin, prêt à poser son menton sur sa tête même si son partenaire détestait quand il lui rappelait la différence de taille. Il pressa plutôt sa joue contre celle mal rasée. Son ventre se plaqua aux reins solides. Sa présence était toujours un réconfort. Connor enviait le caractère impulsif de Gavin, il l'admirait même : de son côté, jamais il n'aurait osé organiser un tel cadeau plusieurs mois à l'avance, car il aurait été hanté par l'idée d'attirer une forme de malheur, de payer cher son assurance.

Mais c'était bien grâce à la désinvolture de Gavin qu'ils étaient à ce concert, qu'ils profitaient d'une soirée unique. De façon ironique, c'était cette force qui avait convaincu Connor de garder secret ses troubles : il était persuadé que Gavin se serait moqué, avec plus ou moins de gentillesse, et lui aurait conseillé d'arrêter de se pourrir l'esprit avec tant d'angoisse. Un conseil absurde que Connor était fatigué d'entendre dès qu'il abordait ce sujet.

Il s'était donc contenté d'étreindre Gavin, s'efforçant d'oublier ses craintes. Ils iraient encore à des concerts, ils iraient encore dans des restaurants, ils iraient encore au cinéma, ils vivraient encore tant de choses, il devait en être convaincu pour chasser ses craintes.

Sans le savoir, Gavin répondit à ce besoin d'être rassuré : sa main vint caresser l'une de celles qui reposaient contre son torse. Connor apprécia contre lui le mouvement du bassin, influencé par le rythme, et sans l'étreinte de leurs doigts, il aurait placé ses paumes sur les hanches de son homme.

Et même quand la plus tranquille des ballades se mit à résonner depuis la scène, Connor se sentait mieux. Il observa, à travers la salle, les portables dont les lampes torche étaient allumées, se balançant avec tristesse dans la nuit installée.

Gavin profita de la musique plus douce pour tendre sa tête en arrière et chuchoter :

« Si tu continues de te coller comme ça, ce soir, tu dors pas.

— La nuit va être longue ?

— Avec moi, c'est ta vie qui va être longue. Tu vas en avoir marre. »

Connor se mit à rire. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur : il aurait passé sa vie entière avec Gavin.

Le prochain morceau joué, une reprise de _I Am Machine_ de Three Days Grace, réveilla le public à nouveau et Connor ressentit un frisson, divisé entre ses craintes et la joie.


	19. Avis médical

Cabinet du docteur Shinohara

18 juin 2038

* * *

Au moment d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, Connor réduisit le volume de ses écouteurs, atténuant la voix du chanteur de Hell Sinks Here. Même en aléatoire, la reprise de _I Am Machine_ avait été jouée deux fois. Un bug un peu curieux, mais Connor ne s'en était pas plaint.

Sur la tablette à l'entrée, Connor sélectionna du bout de son stylet son rendez-vous ; hors de question de toucher cette surface sans arrêt tripotée par des doigts malades, et une fois que l'écran confirma que le médecin le recevrait à l'heure, Connor s'installa en bout de banc. Il retira sa veste et, avant de la plier sur ses genoux, sortit sa pièce.

La lumière semblait irréelle : le monde avait tourné pendant son long sommeil, mais même réveillé, une étrange impression de pause persistait. Les températures étaient plus hautes, mais à cause de la fatigue et du choc, il arrivait à Connor de frissonner même en plein soleil.

Les journées s'étaient allongées, mais autrement, rien n'avait changé.

En tout cas, autour de lui.

Il avait envie de toucher son épaule, mais une sensation de dégoût le dissuadait de le faire. Une branche s'y était plantée. C'était comme si le fantôme de l'accident perçait encore sa chair. Le pansement pourrait être retiré d'ici quelques jours, mais en ce qui le concernait, Connor aurait pu le supporter pendant des années pour cacher son épaule.

Il ne voulait pas revoir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

Il ne voulait pas que Gavin voie ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Surtout pas lui.

« Connor ? »

Le patient réprima un sursaut, essayant de sourire au médecin.

Le docteur Shinohara s'occupait de Connor et Gavin depuis plus de cinq ans, et même s'ils n'étaient pas souvent malades, le _feeling_ passait si bien qu'ils en étaient venus à se parler comme de vrais amis.

« Bonjour, docteur. »

La petite femme referma la porte du cabinet avec pudeur. Malgré la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie, elle était parvenu à conserver un air serein, mais une fois installée à son bureau, face à Connor, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Le pauvre, il était si pâle, si maigre…

Certains médicaments interdisaient l'exposition au soleil, mais le médecin se promit de se montrer laxiste à ce niveau-là.

« Gavin m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé… »

Quand il était venu la voir, Yoko Shinohara avait proposé au détective de prolonger son arrêt, mais il avait refusé, assurant qu'il n'irait pas sur le terrain. Il avait précisé aussi que, contrairement à Connor, il n'avait pas eu grand-chose.

Elle s'attendait à un contraste, mais pas à ce point.

Même si Connor était réticent à retirer sa chemise, elle allait pouvoir vérifier l'ampleur du drame.

« Des difficultés à bouger le bras ?

— Pas trop, mais le médecin m'a dit de faire attention. »

Elle en profita pour lui demander le nom de ce confrère, puisque Gavin avait avoué être incapable de situer quelle clinique c'était.

« Le docteur Kamski. Mais je n'en sais pas plus… J'ai peut-être oublié. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours.

— Et tu n'as pas parlé avec l'équipe ?

— Pas vraiment. Je sais que c'est surprenant, docteur, donc je pense que ça vient du fait que j'étais encore bien endormi… d'ailleurs, » Connor se pencha près de son sac et sortit la boîte de médicaments que Gavin avait voulu jeter, « ils m'ont prescrit ça sans vraiment m'expliquer ce que c'était. »

La boîte était blanche avec trois bandes bleues sur le côté droit. Plus elle inspectait la composition sur son ordinateur, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient.

« C'est costaud. C'est un antalgique qui a des effets narcotiques. » La morphine avait été abandonnée depuis quelques années à cause des questions de dépendance, mais les substituts, dont certains entraient dans la composition de ce médicament, avaient exactement le même effet et cela ne plaisait pas au médecin. « Ils soulagent les douleurs même les plus intenses, mais tu vas être dans un état de somnolence constant. Et ça ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux pour ton autre problème…

— À cause de mes TOC ? »

Yoko répondit avec un sourire désolé. Elle avait essayé de diriger Connor vers deux psychologues, mais il n'avait pas réussi à communiquer, gardant trop de choses pour lui. Le patient avait décidé de porter ses troubles comme sa croix ; à bientôt trente-huit ans, il jugeait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré jusqu'à maintenant et comptait continuer dans cette voie.

« Tu as déjà vécu un choc, tu vas être plus vulnérable pendant un temps et tu vas avoir besoin de te rassurer. Il ne faudra pas que tu cèdes, Connor. »

Dès qu'il s'était levé, même avec l'épaule engourdie, Connor avait replié le plaid du canapé. Durant son absence, Gavin avait tenté d'imiter sa façon de faire, mais il aurait pu exceller dans l'art de plier la couverture que Connor l'aurait refait quand même.

Avant son rendez-vous, il avait nettoyé deux ou trois choses, répété des rituels absurdes pour éloigner la brume d'angoisse dans laquelle il risquait de nager…

Oui, il était vulnérable.

« Tu peux prendre ces médicaments, mais seulement en cas de douleur importante. Si tu sens que ça t'épuise trop ou que tu as des effets secondaires, tu m'appelles et je t'enverrai une ordonnance pour quelque chose de plus léger. Si tu as des troubles de mémoire ou des difficultés à réfléchir, tu me préviens aussi.

— En fait, c'est curieux, mais je suis juste fatigué physiquement ; mentalement, c'est… tout est plutôt clair. »

Il s'était rappelé sans peine de l'heure du rendez-vous, du chemin jusqu'au cabinet, du chemin du retour. Il se souvenait des numéros de téléphone en cas d'imprévus, des dates… Sans le corps qu'il devait traîner, le lieutenant se serait même senti prêt à retourner au travail.

Le docteur le testa avec quelques exercices comme des calculs mentaux et de la conjugaison, et effectivement, Connor ne se trompa pas une seule fois, et avant ses réponses, il n'hésitait jamais.

Si c'était rassurant, elle lui conseilla toutefois de ne pas trop forcer, tout comme la natation, il devait faire une pause. Si Connor lui promit de faire attention, il espérait que cet état de porcelaine ne durerait pas plus que quelques semaines…

Le docteur Shinohara avait le matériel nécessaire pour refaire un pansement digne de ce nom, alors elle commença à retirer le sparadrap. La chair hésitait entre le blanc pâle et le vert blessé. À force d'être privée d'air libre, elle était gonflée et humide. La blessure s'étendait comme une fissure partait d'un point entre les omoplates jusqu'à la courbe de l'épaule, du creux formé au-dessus la clavicule jusqu'en bas de l'aisselle. Que ce soit sur le dos ou sur le torse, la marque était presque identique, dessinant ces mêmes branches avec des agrafes en métal en guise de feuilles.

La plaie semblait bien grande par rapport à l'impact premier, mais pour retirer tous les résidus, comme les échardes, le chirurgien avait peut-être eu besoin d'ouvrir davantage.

Un travail qui n'était pas très propre, de l'avis de Yoko, mais il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour juger, peut-être même que le résultat serait plus convaincant dans un mois ! Le médecin garda tout de même ses doutes : ils auraient inquiété inutilement son patient.

Quand elle posa ses doigts contre la peau, Connor se sentit rien : toutes les terminaisons nerveuses sommeillaient, insensibles. Il n'y avait ni douleur, ni réconfort sous la pression du contact : juste cette sensation de coton humide.

« Je sais que pour toi, ce ne sera jamais beau, mais d'un point de vue médical, ce Kamski s'est bien débrouillé. » Mentit-elle en nettoyant la blessure, tapotant avec délicatesse pour mieux inspecter le travail. Elle insisterait pour trouver cette clinique et se renseigner.

« Dommage que Gavin ne soit pas médecin, alors…

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que les policiers n'ont pas l'estomac accroché ? »

Connor devait reconnaître que dans le métier, ils pouvaient être confrontés à de sacrées images. Mais un accident de la route, un suicide, une bagarre sanglante… cela ne changeait rien : c'était parce que ça touchait les autres que c'était plus facile.

Même si Gavin s'habituait à ces marques, ce ne serait pas suffisant : Connor aussi devra apprendre les accepter.

« Et puis, il faudra nettoyer les plaies ; tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

— C'est vrai… »

Le nouveau pansement pouvait rester une journée entière. Ce délai serait un répit avant que Gavin ne l'aide à s'occuper de son épaule.

« Connor, tout va bien se passer : si tu te reposes, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. » Elle avait terminé et Connor commençait à reboutonner sa chemise. « Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sur le plan professionnel, demande-moi, je te conseillerai un psychologue.

— Merci, docteur. Ça devrait aller. »


	20. Crises Conjugales

Harrison Street, au nord de Corktown

18 juin 2038

* * *

La technologie avait amélioré la vie quotidienne.

C'était une idée récurrente qui n'était pourtant pas tout à fait vraie, et Harrison Street illustrait parfaitement ce contraste : les maisons semblaient bloquées dans les années 80, rabaissées par les rails rutilants du métro aérien qui passaient au-dessus des toits foncés. Les voitures lisses où le verre prédominait étaient courantes en ville, tandis qu'ici, sur les trottoirs, la majorité était encore des carcasses de ferraille, couverte de peinture écaillée.

« Woah, Gavin, je ne savais pas que c'était un voyage dans le temps ! » Plaisanta Tina. Ce n'était pas par mépris ou par méchanceté la pauvreté du quartier, mais les lieux étaient si tristes qu'elle avait eu besoin de blaguer pour percer ce malaise.

« Tu te sens rajeunir ?

— Je crois bien. » Du bout des doigts, Tina palpa son visage comme pour masser des rides pourtant inexistantes.

« On a débarqué en 2020, pas l'année de ta naissance.

— Qui est ?

— 1980 ?

— Rah ! Salaud ! »

Sa collègue lâcha un rire, mais au moment où ils descendirent du véhicule, ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux : Kara Andronikov était toujours portée disparue depuis le 14 juin et le délai commençait à devenir alarmant.

À deux reprises, Gavin avait composé le numéro de téléphone de Kara, et si le portable sonnait, personne ne décrochait jamais. Malheureusement, des interférences coupaient la géolocalisation, impossible d'avoir une piste.

Les deux policiers tenteraient quelque chose : pendant que Tina interrogerait Todd Williams, Gavin tenterait un nouvel appel et surveillerait la réaction de l'ex-mari.

« Luther et sa femme sont ensemble depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

— Six ans.

— Hum. T'as vu cette façade ? »

Ils n'avaient aucun doute que la maison de Todd qui se dressait devant eux était la même qui avait accueilli la famille Williams, car elle était beaucoup trop grande pour un homme seul, et elle était beaucoup trop ancienne pour être une acquisition récente. Le perron large, avec plus d'entretien, aurait été tout à fait agréable, mais celui-ci semblait tout juste bon pour les soirées de grande solitude.

Si les policiers avaient fait le tour pour jeter un œil au jardin, ils aurait aperçu la balançoire toujours implantée dans l'herbe brune, instable à cause de la rouille. Même si Alice pouvait revoir son père de temps en temps, elle ne devait pas aller jouer souvent dehors…

Gavin toqua à la porte et, quand le propriétaire vint ouvrir, fut surpris en voyant Todd Williams : entre Luther et lui, c'était le jour et la nuit. Si l'ex-mari de Kara n'était pas de petite taille, ses épaules affaissées lui faisaient perdre plusieurs centimètres en allure. Son menton épais était mal rasé était un signe de négligence plutôt qu'un effet de style.

Ses yeux ternes, soulignés par des poches d'insomnie, devinrent méfiants quand Gavin et Tina brandirent leur badge. À cause de quelques histoires de drogue, Todd Williams avait déjà eu affaire à la police, même si c'était en tant que consommateur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était plus client, mais la lutte était difficile et depuis une heure, il luttait contre la furieuse envie de rappeler son dealer. L'apparition des deux agents était une coïncidence amère.

« Todd Williams ?

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

— Nous aurions des questions à vous poser à propos de votre ex-femme. »

Là, son expression changea : si ce n'était pas la drogue, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Kara ? Mais… »

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été en conflit.

D'une nature impulsive, Todd avait été abject durant la première année de leur séparation : aucune pique méchante n'avait fait réagir Kara, plus raisonnée et calme que lui, ce qui n'avait jamais manqué d'aiguiser sa colère.

Mais ils avaient fini par tourner la page, et Todd s'était totalement adouci en apprenant que Kara avait failli mourir l'an dernier. Alors pourquoi…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Nous vous expliquerons tout à l'intérieur.

— Non, je veux…

— Votre ex-femme a disparu depuis quatre jours. Son mari et votre fille ne savent rien et nous interrogeons tous les proches pour avoir un début de piste. Vous voulez bien nous laisser entrer ? »

Inutile de demander : Todd avait déjà commencé à s'écarter en ouvrant la porte davantage. Son teint gris était devenu un peu plus livide. Soit il cachait quelque chose, soit il aimait encore profondément Kara. Ils étaient les parents d'une enfant encore jeune, c'était que leurs sentiments avaient été assez forts et qu'ils n'étaient pas si anciens.

Tina espérait que c'était la deuxième réponse, quitte à ce que l'enquête piétine le temps d'avoir une vraie piste : elle en avait assez des violences conjugales et des vieilles jalousies qui causaient des morts.

Todd prit place dans un fauteuil avachi tandis que Tina et Gavin s'installèrent côte à côte sur un canapé taille familiale. La télévision était allumée mais le son avait été coupé, réduisant au silence le match de hockey qui était diffusé.

Deux bouteilles de bière avaient été laissées sur la petite table.

L'ex-mari de la disparue pouvait faire mauvaise impression dans un premier temps, mais il accepta de répondre à toutes les questions en se montrant franc. Bien sûr, il dédramatisait les disputes avec Kara et baissait la voix dès qu'il abordait sa consommation de cocaïne, mais il n'essaya pas de justifier ses erreurs, les reconnaissant.

Cette période et ces souffrances étaient terminées et il en était soulagé.

« Vous aviez trouvé un terrain d'entente ?

— Non, Kara est tombée malade… » Les policiers attendaient la suite. « Une infection urinaire qui a failli être fatale. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être si grave, mais ça l'était… Luther m'a appelé un soir, fin octobre dernier, je crois. Il voulait que je sois au courant parce que Kara avait été hospitalisée et qu'un de ses reins avait été endommagé. Ils ont tenté des greffes mais ça ne donnait rien, alors pour qu'elle en sorte, les médecins ont placé un organe artificiel. »

Luther avait omis ce détail.

Enfin, était-ce réellement important ? Les greffes n'avaient pas la réputation de changer un caractère. En revanche, cette proximité avec la mort avait peut-être inspiré de nouveaux projets à Kara ? Avait-elle voulu voyager ? Avait-elle décidé de tout plaquer ?

Sur la tablette qui enregistrait les notes, Gavin fit glisser son doigt sur l'application d'appel pour contacter Kara.

« Les médecins ont surveillé si leur machine faisait son travail et Kara n'est pas sortie de l'hôpital avant un mois. Ça a changé nos… vies. On a tout oublié de nos conflits. » Todd inspira profondément. « Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle parte, c'est vrai, mais je supportais encore moins l'idée qu'elle décède, qu'Alice perde sa mère. »

Aucune réaction : Todd avait continué son récit sans trahir la moindre anxiété.

« Nous comprenons. » Assura Tina avec plus de douceur que ne l'aurait fait Gavin.

Fixant l'écran où un logo de téléphone venait de raccrocher, Gavin réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas professionnel, mais des pans de son esprit se détournaient vers son appartement, vers le lit où Connor dormait encore quand il était parti.

Il aurait aimé voir Todd Williams comme un connard fini, mais si l'infection urinaire avait frappé Kara avant leur séparation, ils se seraient peut-être raisonnés, ils auraient peut-être fait des efforts. N'était-ce pas ce que Gavin et Connor avaient l'intention de faire ? Grâce à un putain d'accident qui avait failli les emporter ?

Gavin et sa collègue avaient de moins en moins de doutes : Todd Williams semblait innocent.

« On se rend compte qu'il y a plus important.

— Oui. » Lâcha Gavin. « Vos relations se sont donc améliorées, ok, et ensuite ? Vous êtes devenus amis ? Vous l'avez vue avant le 14 juin ?

— Non, je n'ai pas vu Kara depuis des mois. Je lui ai envoyé un message vers novembre pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et ça s'est arrêté là.

— Vous voyez votre fille depuis quelques mois, est-ce qu'elle vous aurait parlé d'un changement chez elle ?

— Je n'ai… pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec ma fille. » Articula Todd en détournant son regard. Quand Alice venait passer le week-end ici, il avait toujours honte de l'apparence lugubre de la maison où elle avait vécu ses premières années.

« Vous avez vécu plusieurs années avec Kara, est-ce qu'elle avait d'autres problèmes de santé ? Je veux dire mentales ? Est-ce qu'elle était dépressive ?

— … Si Kara était dépressive, je ne serais plus là. Elle a toujours eu les épaules solides, on ne dirait pas quand on la voit mais… »

L'ex-mari ne termina pas sa phrase.

Les policiers comprenaient qu'elle n'avait pas de tendance suicidaire et qu'elle semblait raisonnée.

Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de réels soupçons, Gavin et Tina ne pouvaient pas fouiller la maison de Todd. Et de toute façon, les déplacements de la disparue n'incluaient pas de rencontre avec son ex-mari, ce qui allait dans le sens de ce que Todd avançait.

La disparition de Kara pouvait être un kidnapping — mais par _qui_ ? — soit une prise de conscience _après_ son opération.

Sans plus d'indices, il fallait qu'ils questionnent Luther sur la période difficile qu'ils avaient traversée l'automne dernier.


End file.
